The show must go on
by Leyton-equals-TrueLoveAlways
Summary: What if Lucas wasn't so clueless in the end of 321. LEYTON
1. Realisations and Confrontations

Chapter 1: **Realisations and Confrontations**

"So, what are you thinking?"

Peyton sat next to him on the bed wishing she was anywhere but there, but also not wanting to be anywhere else in the world. She thought back on what Jake said. She slowly began to realise he was right. She denied it for so long, trying to believe it was Jake. That was her easy way out.

She suddenly woke from her thoughts to see his beautiful baby blue eyes looking at her.

"Oh I was just thinking how I never want to go home again", she smiled.

"I love you, you know that?"

She stopped as all her thoughts flew out the window. It was like time stood still. She had wanted to hear him say those words for so long if she was being honest and now that he had, it killed her. She hated hearing those words knowing he was only acting. She would never get the chance for him to say those words to her and mean them. The worst part was it was all her fault. Those precious moments they had together came rushing through he mind. It suddenly hit her. It was always him. It never went away. She was just hiding. If only she hadn't run that night at the party, if only they were honest with Brooke. If only Brooke hadn't got in the way. If only!

But now it was all too late.

"Hey I love you, you know that?" he said again as he grazed his hand gently over hers, trying to gain her attention. He could see the tears forming in her eyes.

His touch immediately brought her back to reality, the reality where he was in love and happy with Brooke. She wasn't going there again. She wouldn't do that to Brooke… or to him. "I love you too", she sighed as she closed her eyes. She realised she had never meant anything so much in her entire life. If only he knew. The worst part was as the curtains closed on their performance, Peyton closed her mind off to having any chance with Lucas.

They stayed there for a few minutes not moving. Peyton eyes fixed straight ahead, as Lucas' eyes never left her. He knew something was up. He could read her so well. At least he used to. Lately she seemed distant, but yet so was he. That day in the library had changed both their lives forever.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked as he took her hand in his.

She turned at his touch and quickly took her hand away. That's definitely not a good idea. She needed to avoid him, go nowhere near him, and not touch him, she decided.

"It's nothing Luc, I'm fine. It's just my legs hurting", she lied as turned to get off the prop bed simply to avoid those famous eyes that could read her so well.

Lucas knew there was something up but knew there was no point in pushing Peyton. It would only push her further away and that's the last thing he wanted. Since that day, being with her was one of the few things he found comfort in. She was there that day, she knew what happened, she knew how it felt to loose someone you love. He turned and left by the other side of the stage and went towards his friends.

Peyton on the other hand just sat backstage and tried to avoid people, or two people to be exact. It had been a long weekend, a long few weeks really and she was tired, tired of all the drama and pain that had become a constant in her life. So she tried to hide in the back, hide from it all. And hide from the only two people that used to be able to help her through it. They were who she was really hiding from. She just sat and continued to wipe away the never-ending tears.

However her plan didn't work to well.

-----------------------------

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" Brooke asked as she sat down bedside her.

_Damn my luck!_ Peyton thought to herself. This was it. She was determined not to lie to her friend. She knew Brooke wouldn't be happy but at least she wasn't lying this time. That had to count for something, right? Plus she wasn't going to do anything about it. She sighed and prepared for the worst.

"Brooke I think I still have feelings for Lucas", she blurted out with her eyes closed, fearing the consequences.

"What?" Brooke almost screamed, causing a startled Peyton to look at her.

"Brooke, I'm sorry" she said genuinely.

"Please say you like him as a friend?" she asked as she unconsciously backed away to the other side of the bed.

Peyton shook her head hoping not to have to say it out loud but Brooke's expression told otherwise. "No it's more than that, a lot more", she cried, knowing she was about to loose her best friend.

"How could you?" she screamed.

"Brooke I never meant to hurt you. I'm not going to do anything about it."

"Damn right you're not. Stay the hell away from me and my boyfriend!" she shouted and stormed off to the bar.

-----------------------------

Later that night Lucas lay awake, tossing and turning. Sure Brooke had been funny the rest of the night, but he just put that down to her being mad at him being away and not calling her. That he could handle. No what he couldn't stop thinking about was Peyton. What was going on with her? Why was she so upset? He made a promise to himself that he would find out. Suddenly his mind felt at ease and he was finally able to get some rest.


	2. Wedding Preparations

Chapter 2 : **Wedding Preparations**

The following day all the tree hill residents were up bright and early. But for some, morning had come around way too quickly.

Lucas had been awake until the early hours of the morning, worrying. Something was going on with Peyton and today he was going to find out what. He woke early and decided to let his brother sleep as he went to the river court to think.

When Nathan woke up to find his brother missing he knew exactly where to find him.

"Hey man", Nathan said as he opened his arms, signalling for the ball.

"Hey"

"Okay Luc spill! What's wrong?" he said as he dunked the ball in the net.

Lucas sighed and took a seat on the bleachers. "I just have got some stuff going on"

"Want to talk about it?"

Lucas patted Nathan on the back, "Nah it's your wedding, don't worry about me, just enjoy your day" he paused for a minute. "So what's bothering you?"

"Have you talked to Hailey today yet?"

Lucas looked at his brother curiously. "No, why?"

"I'm worried man, call her."

"Okay Nate, it's your wedding, relax", Lucas smiled as he dialled the number.

-----------------------------

The girls where getting ready in the back room. Hailey had just hung up the phone from Lucas when the tension grew unbearable and Hailey had had enough.

"What's going on between you two?" she asked as she looked between the two girls. They stood there in silence for a while before Brooke spoke.

"Ask that backstabbing bitch!" she said as she crossed her arms and glared at Peyton.

Now Hailey was really confused, "What?

Peyton just looked shocked. Now was not the time to bring this up.

But Brooke had other ideas. "Come on Peyton, tell everyone your news".

She sighed and prepared for more abuse, "I told Brooke I still had feelings for Luc because I wanted to be honest with her. I'm not going to do anything about it".

The rest of the girls just watched events unfold shocked.

Peyton just took a seat and placed her face in her hands as she saw Hailey go to speak. This was it, she was about to loose her friends.

But what came out of Hailey's mouth shocked her, along with everyone else. "At least she's being honest with you Brooke".

Brooke laughed and threw her hands up in the air, "Typical, I should have known you take her side"

"It's not about sides. It's my wedding Brooke, can't you just try and forget about if for today", Hailey pleaded.

Brooke thought about it for a minute before she shouted "Fine" and stormed off.

-----------------------------

A little while later the girls had already left, leaving Hailey in peace.

"Sorry princess I'm looking for my friend Hailey" a familiar voice said as she turned and hugged him. "Wow did it really take that much to make you look like this?" he joked as he looked around the room.

"No… everyone got ready in here", she said defensively.

"So where is everyone?" he asked. He hadn't scene Brooke since the show and he was still worried about Peyton.

"They left"

Lucas just nodded for a moment thinking if he should say it. "I'm worried about Peyton" he finally confessed.

"Me too" Hailey admitted which shocked and scared him. If it was just him, he could put it down to being silly but now Hailey saw it too. "Brooke went off on her today."

Lucas paused, thinking. He thought he'd finally figured it out. "Hales I need to tell you something but you need to promise to hear me out before you say anything, okay?" he sighed.

"Ookaayy..,.!?"

"The day of the school shooting I kissed peyton..."he paused, "and now there's something on and she won't talk to me. Now I hear Brookes not talking to her either. You know how she is Hales. Why does it seem like she's pushing everyone away?"

"I don't know"

"What? Why? You're not mad? No telling me I'm an idiot?" he was confused and panicked. He didn't like that Hailey was agreeing with him. That meant he wasn't just imagining it.

"There's just some stuff going on with her at the moment", she replied vaguely.

-----------------------------

A few minutes later Lucas went in search of Brooke,

"Hey pretty girl", he said as he wrapped his arm around her waste.

"Hey" she sighed.

"What's wrong? It's a wedding, that's usually one of your favourite things!"

"Not today"

He just nodded and held her for a minute. He knew his next question would probably not go down well but he had to know. "Have you seen Peyton?"

Brooke was not too impressed hearing HER name come out of her boyfriend's mouth. "Yeah why? Why do you want Peyton?"

"I'm worried about her Brooke. Something's up and she won't tell me!"

Brooke just shrugged, "Yeah well it's her own fault!"

Now Lucas knew something was up, "What happened?"

"Nothing, just do me a favour and stay away from her!"

"What? She's my friend and I'm worried about her Brooke"

"Can you for once do me a favour and put me ahead of your precious Peyton?"

"Brooke come on, Peyton's my friend and she's your friend too. Are you ever going to trust me and trust her? Just let this go." Brooke just gave him a death glare and stormed off. He just sighed. Sometimes she really did overreact. He was finding this day hard enough without this. He had thought the next wedding he went to was going to be his mom and Keith's. Now everything had changed. He couldn't deal with Brooke's dramas as well. He decided he needed some air so went to the one place he knew he'd find comfort, Keith's grave.

He stood there for a while just talking to Keith.

"God I miss you Keith, everyday. If I could bring you back I would, but I can't lie to you if I could it over again, I'd still go back into that school, the same way you would have went in whether I was in there or not. I'm so sorry, but it was Peyton, Keith!"

He stopped for a minute to contain his emotions. "I miss you everyday. Mom misses you… You know Hailey and Nate are renewing their vows today. We all miss you Keith. You should be here with us" he stopped and just knelt by the grave.

But suddenly a familiar figure sobbing at a near by grave caught his eye.

"Mom, I miss you so much. I messed up again. Why do I always fall for the wrong guy? First there was Nathan and he was a jerk, then Lucas who I ran from and then Jake who had a child and his own troubles. The worst part is now I know; I never really gave my heart to Jake because I don't have it. I gave my heart away a long time ago and I never got it back", she broke down sobbing. "Why me, mom? Why does everything have to be so hard?"

Lucas watched from afar, worry etched on his face. He had to do something, she looked so broken. He slowly walked up to her and bent down placing a hand on her shoulder, startling her from her thoughts. "Lucas, what are you doing here? How long have you been there?"

"Hey Peyton, it's okay. I was just visiting Keith and I saw you where upset so I came over. What's going on? Let me in, let me help!", he pleaded.

"It's nothing Luke", she sighed as she stood up and brushed away her tears and tried to put on a brave face. But he saw straight through it.

"If you don't want to tell me fine Peyton, but don't lie to me", he sighed and began to walk away. Just when he thought he'd broken down her walls, there they were built up again.

She sighed. She couldn't let him leave like that. She had lost enough; she wasn't willing to loose him too. "Luke… Wait!" she shouted after him. He turned as she continued to walk towards him. "I'm sorry Luke I just… I just have a lot going on at the moment", she sighed hoping he wouldn't push for more information.

He simply smiled and put his arm around her as they both continued to walk back to the wedding. "It's okay Peyton, just know I'm here for you and when you're ready to open up, I'll be waiting", he said as their eyes met for a moment before they continued walking.


	3. Confrontations

Chapter 3: **Confrontations**

As her eyes glanced around the room for a second time, she finally spotted them. The marquee was just about full with guests but she knew it was them straight away. There, walking in side by side, were Peyton and Lucas, her supposed best friend and her boyfriend. The sight sickened her. She stormed up to Rachel at the bar and took a swift swig of Rachel's drink.

"Heeyyy I was drinking that, bitch!"

"I'll buy you another one. Bartender, same again by two" Brooke snapped as she glared at Peyton.

-----------------------------

Lucas saw Nathan sitting at one of the tables alone and made his way toward him.

"Everything okay?" Nathan asked as he looked up at his brother, then at the curly blonde across the room, before turning his attention back to Luc, obviously having seen them enter together.

Lucas just shrugged and took a seat.

"Do I look stupid, bro?"

Lucas laughed, "Well, now that you mention it…"

"Ha ha… Seriously Luke, what's wrong?

Lucas sighed. He had so much going on he didn't know where to start. "I miss Keith. I just wish he was here today to celebrate with us".

"I know Luke. I miss him too, but I'm sure he's up there somewhere looking down on us" he smiled and elbowed his brother playfully. "What else is wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Come on, I saw you walk in with Peyton and you haven't stopped looking at her all day. You're not very subtle Bro"

"I'm just worried about her and I'm trying to figure some stuff out."

"Okay…?"

"Since my trip, Peyton's has been really distant and she won't tell me why! I hate that she won't let me in. I'm supposed to be that guy for her!" he admitted sadly.

"Ya I know, I noticed her too"

Lucas looked at his brother. "So, she's like it with everyone?" he didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried.

"Oh no dude, it's just you, But I couldn't help but notice" Nathan smiled but when Lucas didn't return it he continued. "She's fighting with Brooke too if it makes you feel any better?"

"I already guessed that and no, it doesn't make me feel any better"

"Since she returned from Jake's..."

"Wow, wow. What? Jake's? When?" he was beyond confused.

Nathan sighed, "If you'd let me finish… Since she returned from Jake's, the same day you returned with your mom, she's not been herself!"

"Why didn't she tell me?" he wasn't asking anyone in particular he just couldn't understand why.

They finished speaking and Lucas wandered off in a daze, wondering why she kept this from him. They never kept anything big from each other. Until now! He hated it.

Lucas walked through the crowd deep in thought.

"Where were you?" she demanded with a slur as she stood in his path.

He sighed, "I went to see Keith"

"Then why did I see you come in with Peyton?"

"Brooke, you're drunk. We've been over this and it's getting tiring." He said as he rubbed his head in frustration.

"Just answer the damn question Luke!"

Lucas was getting sick of going over and over it with her. He was tired of defending his friendship with Peyton all the time, "I told you! I'm worried about her."

Brooke swayed as she turned so she was standing face to face with her boyfriend. Rachel took this as her cue and left the couple before things inevitably got ugly. "Bla bla bla… Poor Peyton… bla bla!... Lucas why can't you do what I ask!? I am your girlfriend, just stay away from her, please!"

Lucas sighed, "No!"

Brooke couldn't believe her ears, "What!?!?"

"I said no, Brooke. She's my friend!"

"And I'M your girlfriend!" she said slowly "and I am asking you to stay away from her!"

Lucas took a deep breath; this mistrust thing was getting old. After all this time she still didn't trust him, after all he'd done to prove himself, and it hurt. "No! You either trust me, or there is no point in there being an 'us'!"

She just stood there in complete shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Fine!! We're done!" she shouted before storming off.

"Fine!"

-----------------------------

Nathan and Hailey were sat together happily as they watched all their family and friends help them celebrate their special day. That was until they heard the arguing and turned just in time to witness the showdown.

"What is going on with Brooke? First she and Peyton fought this morning and now she's half drunk and screaming at Luke?"

Nathan shrugged as he pulled his wife closer, "Hales, I wish I knew, but this is our day, lets enjoy it and leave them deal with it".

"I can do that!" she smiled and leaned up to kiss her husband.

Before Lucas had time to do anything else Mouth's voice travelled through the speakers, gathering everyone's attention.

"Now, I'd like to ask all of you to please join me in welcoming Nathan and Hailey, to the dance floor to share their first dance as husband ands wife. Again." As the couple made their way onto the floor the room erupted in applause.

-----------------------------

Lucas just sighed and took the nearest empty seat; the events of the last few weeks were taking its toll on him. This day was going from bad to worse. He glanced around the room, watching all the guests enjoying themselves. Suddenly her figure caught his eye. Peyton was sitting alone at a table in the corner brooding. He couldn't help himself. He strolled up to her and without much thought; he held his hand out in front of her.

Suddenly all he cared about was making her smile. Brooke could wait, for now. He knew he was best leaving her until tomorrow, so she would have had time to sober up and hopefully calm down. He couldn't understand what was going on but he needed to forget for a while.

"May I have this dance?"

Peyton just looked up shocked, "What?"

"May I have this dance", he asked again with a cheeky grin.

She surveyed the room looking for the 'brookie monster'. The last thing she needed was to have a confrontation with Brooke in the middle of the wedding reception.

"Looking for someone?"

"Shouldn't you be with Brooke, asking Brooke to dance?"

"Well I'm asking you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer to dance" he smiled the famous Lucas Scott smile that made her go weak at the knees.

Peyton was hesitant, she had her fill of drama for today, but she also was tempted. "I don't know I mean Brooke and I…"

"You and Brooke what?" he knew they were fighting but he also felt there was something else he was missing.

"Fine!" she knew Lucas. There was no way he'd take no for an answer without an explanation, which she wasn't ready to give. So she stood up, taking his hand as she took one last look around for Brooke.

The couple danced for a while in silence and although they'd never danced together before, it was like their rhythm was one. Both of them couldn't hide the feeling of being in each others arms. Although Peyton knew what the feeling was, Lucas was yet to figure it out, all he knew was he liked it.

"What's going on?" he finally managed to say.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked, knowing what he was asking but tried to avoid answering.

"Come on Peyton, you're a bad liar. Why were you so upset last night?"

"It's nothing… really!"

Lucas sighed. He wasn't dropping the issue without a fight. "Peyton, I know it's something. What's going on?"

Peyton tried to think of something to explain her mood sensing otherwise it'd be a long night. "Lucas, I'm just missing my mom."

He nodded, only half believing her. He knew that was true but he also believed there was something else but he decided not to push it. They kept dancing in silence as the song ended and a new one began, not caring as they stayed on the dance floor together. He had this question playing on his mind for a while now and he needed to know what happened. "You went to see Jake!?". She just nodded quietly, avoiding eye contact. "What happened?"

"Nothing" she muttered.

"Come on Peyton. What's going on? Let me in."

Peyton looked into his pleading eyes, so she decided to be honest. "I talk in my sleep" she said plainly, avoiding eye contact.

Lucas smiled, not understanding the relevance, "I know! So…?"

"Never mind!"

He sighed. Just when he thought he was getting somewhere, she built those walls up a layer higher. But he wasn't giving in that easily, "So, you and Brooke…?"

Peyton shrugged trying to play it off, as she noticed her ex-best friend at the bar watching them and giving Peyton a look that could kill, "It's nothing. Really. It's a girl thing! Brooke and I just got in a fight last night." Her eyes began to water which caught Lucas off guard. _God how he hated seeing her upset!_

Lucas stopped dancing and looked at Peyton. He then followed her glance, which lead to Brooke who was now throwing evil glances in both their directions. Suddenly something clicked. "About me?!" he guessed as he looked between the girls.

Peyton stopped dancing and stared at him. She stepped out of his embrace and looked at him curiously, "What???"

Now Lucas knew he was close. "It's about me!? That's why you're fighting isn't it"

She was speechless. "Nnnooo…"

"It is, Peyton. What is it?" he just stood there as his eyes bore into her sole, desperately trying to read her.

Suddenly a thought entered her head and she ran with it, "It was the kiss… Our kiss in the library… I told her…" she stuttered as she looked at the ground. She couldn't bring herself to watch his reaction.

Lucas took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Peyton, don't lie to me please. I thought I meant more than that to you. Don't lie. What's going on? Let me help"

Peyton looked up to meet his pleading eyes and she surrendered. "Lucas, I…", before she could continue she saw Brooke staring at them out of the corner of her eye. She could do it, she wouldn't. "We should stop before she comes over"

Lucas saw Peyton looking at Brooke and sighed. He was so close. "Why?"

"I already told you!" she said harsher than she intended

He took a deep breath, placing his hands on her arms as he unconsciously pulled her closer. "Okay, I'll talk to her. But I still want to know what's going on with you Peyton. Since your trip you've been distant. Did Jake do something to hurt you?... That's it isn't it. What'd he do? What did he do to hurt you?" he was now growing angry.

"Calm down. It's nothing Luke. It just didn't work out the way I wanted it to" she replied sadly, looking at the ground. She didn't want to do this, why could he not just drop it.

This just caused Lucas more confusion, "Oookkay… but what does that have to do with Brooke?"

Peyton got tired of all the questions, "For the last time she's mad about …" She got so mad she got flustered and nearly admitted it. She paused for a millisecond but quickly recovered, "the kiss the kiss" she finally replied. _Good one Peyton great way to make him believe you_, she thought. "Look I have to go" and with that she walked away, away from Brooke, away from the drama, away from this horrible day. She knew, if she stayed, he'd force the truth out and she wasn't ready. All she wanted now was to curl up in bed with some chocolate and some U2 blaring from her stereo.

However as Lucas watched her leave, he didn't feel convinced. In fact after her last comment and her little pause, he was more confused than ever. Although he hadn't got the answers he wanted, he knew one thing for sure. Their fight was definitely not just about the kiss. All that remain now was to find out what it was about!

He wasn't giving up until he found out. He suddenly noticed Brooke watching from afar, sending death glares his way. _What the hell was going on?_

He stood there for a few minutes thinking. _Peyton didn't deserve this. She was dying when she kissed him! Surely that counted for something. I mean it was only a friendly kiss. Right!?_

Lucas stood there for a few minutes before rage and anger took over. He stormed over to the drunken pair at the bar and turned her to face him.

"What the hell is going on Brooke? You make a big deal about a kiss in the library. It's not her fault!" he all but screamed. "I know I should have stopped it, but God! She was dying! If you want to blame someone blame me!"

Brooke just stared at him for a minute, speechless before she found her voice. "What kiss?!!!" she screeched as she rose from her seat. "That bitch!" she suddenly realised what he said. "She said nothing happened!"

Lucas just stared at her for a few moments, totally shocked. Just when he thought he'd figured everything out, it turned out to be another smoke screen. "If that's not why you're fighting…What…" slowly but surely a thought came into his head. It seemed to fit with why Brooke and Peyton were fighting, why it didn't work out with Jake, the play… It couldn't be could it? He had to find out once and for all. He walked off in a trance, leaving a raging Brooke in his wake, but he didn't care. There was only one place he needed to be right now.

-----------------------------

She stumbled over to the three of them.

"I'd just thought I'd wish the happy couple good luck. I mean they're going to need it right cooper? I mean they're seventeen too so what do they know about love? Right cooper!?".

He grew embarrassed and looked between the newly weds and Rachel. "Sorry guys please excuse us" he said as he took her by the arm and led her outside.

"God is it me, or is everyone fighting today?" Hailey asked her husband.

"It's just one of those days Hailey!"

"That it is. Anyway come on husband lets dance"

-----------------------------

Lucas went to the river court, sorting out all the drama that had happened lately especially over the last few days. But two people in particular over took his mind. What was going on? Why were both girls so upset? No matter how hard he tried he couldn't come up with a definite answer. One thought kept running through his mind. First he had to know if she was okay. He didn't know why but all he was doing was worrying about her. He hated how they left it. He had to know she was okay. Then he had to find out once and for all if he was right, was this what it was about?

She lay on her bed, music playing in the background as she mentally tried to erase all memories of her best friend and the boy she loved. She couldn't believe this was happening again. She had lost the two people she cared most about, again and for what? She suddenly remembered the reason as sshe turned in the bed only to meet his famous blue eyes as he stood before her. She smiled for a moment, before she realised this was wrong.

"Luc, what are you doing here?"

He just smiled and sat on her bed saying simply, "getting answers!"

"What?"

He stared at her seriously for a minute. "Peyton…I told Brooke tonight about the kiss in the library. The kiss you supposedly told her about", Lucas paused but she gave no response. She just looked stunned so he decided to continue. "Surprise surprise, she didn't have a clue what I was talking about!" he stopped and waited, but still nothing. "Oh and we broke up" he added for good measure.

The last comment stunned Peyton out of her trance, "Again, What???"

He sighed, "Never mind! I just need to know what's going on between you and Brooke… Oh and while you're at it, you and Jake! Just tell me what's wrong Peyton."

"Why?"

"Because I care!"


	4. The Truth At Last

Chapter 4: **The truth at last**

It had been a long day and she was really looking forward to curling up in bed and sleeping, while blocking the world outside. Why did fate always seem to have a cruel sense of humour? She really wasn't prepared for another confrontation today.

"Why do you care?"

Lucas looked at her. "Because you're my friend" he replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Peyton internally smacked herself for thinking he'd say something else. Something like let's see, "I love you" or "Because I want too", or even the infamous "Because somebody's got too" would sound better than what came out of his mouth. The word friend seemed to stab through her heart like a knife.

She snapped out of her trance when she saw him looking at her, obviously awaiting a response. "Lucas I just have some stuff going on… Brooke and I are fighting" she looked at him and sensed he wanted details. So she quickly moved on to something a bit easier to talk about. "And okay I'll admit I went to see Jake. I just didn't tell you because there wasn't much to say. It just ended badly and you have enough going on so I decided not to bore you with the details".

Lucas looked at her. He was glad she was finally opening up to him but nevertheless he had the feeling she wasn't telling him something. "Okay… what happened?"

"It's nothing important Luke, really"

"Peyton, come on, spill. It must be pretty big to have you so down like this"

Peyton shrugged. She was trying to figure out the best way to put it which would lead to the least questions. Finally she gave up as he looked at her, his eyes begging her to open up. "I talk in my sleep." She sighed as she thought back to a few days before as Jake told her those life altering words, words she known she'd felt all along but was afraid to admit to anyone, even herself.

"I know", Lucas grinned, "but what does that have to do with what happened between you and Jake?"

Peyton stayed silent for a minute, desperately trying to avoid what she felt at this stage was inevitable. She really didn't want to tell him at all, but she knew as it was Tree Hill and Brooke already knew it was only a matter of time before he found out. But for now she'd do anything she could to put it off, until tomorrow at least. She needed time to prepare herself for the consequences of her revelation. "Oh, I just said some things that made Jake and I realise we weren't going to work. Oh and by the way thanks for never telling me that little fact Luc! It would have been good to know."

Lucas laughed and rose up his hands in defence. "What, I think it's cute the way you whisper things!" he grinned. They both sat there for a minute enjoying the silence, while Peyton also secretly hoped and prayed that was it that he wouldn't ask any more.

"So… anyway…" Lucas said as he scratched his head, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. "What did you say? It can't have been that was so bad? Did you say you wanted to marry him or something?" Lucas joked but Peyton froze. He took the silence as confirmation, "Oh my god, is that it? Is that what this is all about?"

Peyton just stared at him. She was lost for words, what was she suppose to say now? Before she had time to recover, Lucas saw her face.

"You asked Jake to marry you!?" for some reason the thought made Lucas feel a pain in his chest. Why did this matter to him? He didn't care. Right?

"No… well yes"

"Which is it? Why didn't you tell me?" Lucas was hurt but it wasn't even that she didn't tell him, it was a feeling he couldn't identify. Yet.

"Okay. Calm down Luc. I did ask Jake to marry me…"

"Okaayyyy…" he laughed. That wasn't such a big deal the more he thought about it. She asked Jake to marry her while sleeping. He smiled, it was actually cute. He began to smile.

"And he said yes!" Suddenly Lucas came back to reality with a thud.

"Wait… What?! You asked Jake to marry you in your sleep and he said yes. No wonder you left him", he chuckled.

Peyton just stared at him. This situation was a lot of things but funny wasn't one of them. "Lucas first off, this isn't something to laugh at. I won't continue if you keep laughing. It wasn't a bit funny!"

Lucas held his hands up again, "I'm sorry Peyton, please, go on"

"I asked him to marry me before I went to bed…, and… he said yes" She spoke slowly; not wanting to have to repeat anything, once was bad enough.

Lucas didn't know how to react now. _She's engaged! _He felt a pang in his heart. Why did it matter to him, he didn't know, but it still hurt hearing her say that last sentence. _Peyton… Peyton's engaged!_ He kept repeating it over and over in his head. What could he say? He just simply plastered a fake smile on his face and nodded.

"But then we went to bed…" Peyton spoke again quietly while staring at him.

Suddenly he felt a surge of hope. He suddenly remembered the start of this conversation. Jake and Peyton hadn't worked out. He somehow felt a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. _Peyton's not engaged! _Now it was just a matter of finding out why, what had happened in those few hours after she went to bed and before she returned home the following morning? It must have been major. He knew that much. He just had to find out what 'it' was now. "And?"

Although she knew that question was coming, she still wasn't ready to answer it. She didn't know how to explain everything and deal with the obvious issues and drama that would follow so she just repeated herself. "I talk in my sleep"

"Peyton, we've established that. What did you say?"

Peyton looked down and began playing with her fingers. She suddenly stood up and gave one last attempt to escape, "Nothing, never mind. It's been a long day. Can we do this another time Luc, I'm exhausted" she said as she fake yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Lucas looked at her like she was crazy. "Peyton, do you honestly think I've been pushing you all day for you to open up to me, just to walk away because you're saying you're 'tired'? You must be mad!" he smiled, trying to ease the tension. "Come on Peyton, what did you say?" he said while taking a few steps closer to her.

"Nothing important" she replied weakly.

He knew he was getting close to having her open up so he took a few steps closer to her again so they where inches apart. He began gently moving his hands up and down her folded arms, trying to comfort and encourage her. "What did you say Peyton? " he said sweetly.

She swallowed and took a deep breath. She knew it was now or never and as she couldn't live with never telling him and wondering what might have been, she went for it. "I said I love you!" she whispered, staring into his baby blue eyes.

He paused for a moment and stared right back into her emerald green ones while wearing that famous Lucas Scott smile. "Now that's not a bad thing" he smirked, with confusion evident in his voice.

Peyton stared at him with a weak smile. She could feel his breath on her face and it was giving her shivers down her spin. She knew there was no going back now. She had to finish what she'd started. She just prayed she wouldn't loose him as well. She held her breath for a minute and closed her eyes. _Here we go!_

Lucas began to worry. "Peyton?..."

She opened her eyes and stared intensely into his baby blue ones. "I said I love you… I talked in my sleep... and… I said I love you Lucas!"


	5. One step forward, two steps back

Chapter 5: **One step forward, two steps back**

"_**We've been over that Peyton. What did you say?"**_

_**Peyton took a deep breath. This was it. There was no way out now. Even if she wanted to run, he had a hold of her. She inhaled and went for it. It was now or never. "I talk in my sleep… I talk in my sleep and I said I love you… Lucas"**_

Luke stood there shocked. He had thought about if this was it. It was one of the possibilities that ran through his mind, especially after last night. He knew something was off. She never was a great actress. She could never hide things from him. But… now she was saying it, he didn't know what to say. He never actually put any thought into if he was actually right. He needed a minute. He let her go and went to sit on the bed.

Unfortunately, he was as few steps further away than he thought and he landed on the floor with a thud.

"Luke, oh my god are you okay?" she asked as she quickly ran to his side on the floor.

He was so embarrassed he rubbed his head as he nodded. He took a deep breath before his eyes met her emerald green ones. "Did you mean it Peyton? Did you mean what you said?" he asked nervously, hoping she'd opened up at last.

She swallowed hard. She wanted to be anywhere but here. She wanted to run. She couldn't and wouldn't risk loosing him over this. She would rather have him as a friend, rather than not at all. So she decided her only way out was to lie. "I talk in my sleep it's no big deal Luke!" she said as she stood up and brushed off her dress.

He stared up at her, with pleading eyes. He sighed, _just when he thought he'd broken them down, up go those walls again._ "Peyton..."

She just held out her hand to help him up, avoiding his pleas. "Luke ... come on. They'll have a search party out for us!"

He looked at her seriously. "I can't"

"Luke come on!"

As she turned to leave he took her hand and turned her to face him once again. "Talk to me please?"

She looked into his pleading eyes for a second before turning away. "I have to go..." she sighed, breaking free of his hand and left the room.

"Peyton..." he called out but she took off down the stairs

He stood there in shock for a minute. This couldn't be happening, he was so close yet the minute he thinks he's getting somewhere, she runs. Again! Well he wasn't letting her do it. Not without a fight.

He took off running down the stairs. He reached the road just in time to see her car driving off in the distance. _So much for that idea!_

-----------------------------

Half an hour later he arrived back at the reception. He took a seat at an empty table and began brooding as he saw her at the other side of the room.

They stole glances when they thought the other wasn't looking but that was it. Otherwise they both avoided each other as much as possible. It was just too awkward.

Peyton was sitting at an empty table when he approached her.

"Hey Peyton" he smiled as he sat next to her.

She looked up, shocked to see his big blue eyes staring back at her. "Nathan"

Taking a few steps closer, he took a seat next to her and made himself comfortable. He could tell it was the beginning of one of those conversations he'd be better off sitting for. "So what's going on between you two?" he asked as he looked at his brother brooding across the room.

"Nothing!"

"Peyton do I look stupid?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Well…"

"Seriously Sawyer what's going on? Luke's really worried about you. You've been avoiding him. Then the two of you disappear and now you're both avoiding each other like the plague and brooding from a distance"

"Is it that obvious?" she asked watching him across the room.

"Only to me and Hails"

He took a deep breath. Someone needed to talk some sense into one of these two, if it had to be him then so be it. "You know it's always been you two!"

She turned to face him, totally confused. "What?"

He smiled and looked between her and his brother. "Even when we were dating, I always saw the way you both looked at each other. I think that's a small part of the reason I didn't like him"

"Nathan…"

"No, it's okay Peyton. You can't help who you love" he said as he smiled at his wife and brother across the room. "You know Lucas has loved you for a really long time," He blurted without any hesitation. He was sick of how they both danced around each other and never admit it, instead they just run from it. He watched Peyton's reaction to see if his words were making any difference to the girl. He took a deep breath, "Luke's my brother, he's Hailey's best friend, and we are pretty close. Yet when he's with you, he's different. It's like you light a spark in him, when your around he gets this…" he stopped to try and word this the right way so as not to scare her too much, yet get the point across. "This look in his eye, or when he speaks about you, his face lights up. It's you Peyton."

She smiled for a moment before Brooke caught her eye. "But…"

He smiled as he saw Hailey laughing from across the room. "You can't help who you love Peyton. I of all people know that"

"Yes but you can try to help who you hurt," Peyton stated, trying to clarify where her head was at.

Nathan saw her looking at Brooke. "Peyton, I think you've been selfless long enough. Brooke will get over this eventually. But the question is, if you run from this again, will you?"

She turned to look at him shocked. He smiled; he had finally got the point across. She sat there speechless.

"Think about it Peyton" he finally said before he left.

-----------------------------

Lucas and Hailey were dancing, but he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You love her don't you?"

Lucas' eyes came straight back to meet his friend. "Wh…What?"

She looked over at the curly haired blonde. Nodding his head sadly, Lucas watched his feet as they danced. He hated thinking about what he had just come to realize. "Yeah but the girl I love won't let herself love me back!"

She nodded her head understandingly as she spotted the brunette stumble across the room. "What about Brooke?"

"We broke up earlier... How could I have not seen it sooner?" he sighed in frustration. He just hoped that Haley would understand and comfort him.

Hailey felt bad for her friend. "It's always been Peyton, hasn't it?"

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to protect himself. He wanted to deny all of it to make himself feel just a little better, but he knew the truth. Losing Keith made him realize he couldn't lie to himself or anyone else anymore. He nodded his head sadly. "But she ran, Hailey. She admitted she loved me then took it back and ran."

She understood where he was coming from but she also knew Peyton well enough to know what was going on. "Come on Luke. You know her as well as I do, better even. She has had a hard few weeks, we all have. Even before that, she's had a hard year Luke. She's just scared. Sometimes it's easier not to put yourself out there, that way you can't get hurt".

Lucas took a step back. He had had a hard few weeks too and the last twenty four hours were taking its toll in him. "But I'm not going to hurt her!" he exclaimed. He hated being reminded of all the stupid things he's done, especially knowing that he hurt numerous people he cares about. Luke wasn't that guy anymore. "I love her Hailey!"

"Luke, I know. I'm just trying to make you understand what's probably going on?"

Lucas began to feel bad, he knew she was only trying to help, it was just hard. "I'm sorry, Hails," Lucas apologized taking her hands as they began to dance again. "I shouldn't have gotten angry at you, I'm just frustrated"

"It's okay Luke. I understand. She'll come around. A lot of things haven't made sense lately, but you two, you two make sense"

"Thanks Hails" He said sadly as he closed his eyes. He opened them again moments later, "Keith's gone Hailey…and I now its feels so much worse. Today I kissed Peyton and she ran away from me!"

Hailey wasn't shocked. She had known for two years now that it would always be Peyton in his heart. But she also knew there was no use telling him. It was just something he had to figure out on, his own. "Give her time. You know Peyton."

"Yeah, she'll come around when I finally get over her."

Hailey sighed at his defeatist attitude. "So you think you're going to be able to get over her..?"

He gave her a sad smile as he whispered, "Not a hope."

She smiled, "Then give her time. Fight for her. Since when did my best friend give up so easily?"

Lucas nodded slowly. Now he had hope. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep him going. "Now I know why you're my best friend" he smiled as he wrapped her arm around her and walked off the dance floor.


	6. So Close

Chapter 6 : **So close…**

She had been sitting there alone for the last half an hour, just thinking. She didn't know what to do but somehow her conversation with Nathan was haunting her. She saw Brooke laughing and joking with Rachel and some guys at the bar, looking like she hadn't a care in the world. Then she looked towards Lucas, who was sitting alone, brooding.

With Nathan's words echoing in her head she knew what she had to do. Slowly she made her way across the room.

"Can we talk?"

He looked up and frowned. "That depends on whether you're going to hang around to finish the conversation this time!"

"Okay, I guess I deserved that. Look Luke I'm sorry. But you have to understand, I've been hiding my feelings for a really long time and you caught me off guard. I never expected you to come over today. I thought I'd just go home and forget about all the drama for a while."

"It's okay Peyton I understand" he replied as he stood up to face her. "But at some point you're… we're going to have to stop running. I think it's about time we stopped hiding the truth and sacrificing our happiness, simply to please others. Don't you think it's about time you… we allowed ourselves to be selfish for once!"

Peyton nodded but before she could speak he continued. "It has been two years, two years Peyton and it's still there! I didn't realize it at the time, but I loved you then and I still love you now. Even though I spent two years hiding it and running from it, it's still there. It always has been. I just buried it. But now I'm done hiding, I'm done pretending. If loosing Keith has thought me anything, it's this. Life is short, too short, so we should live everyday like it's our last. Then today I realized something. If this was my last day on earth, there is only one person I'd want to spend it with."

"Luke…" she smiled as she took a step closer to him. He did the same and as he noticed the tears in her eyes, he brought his hand up to stroke her cheek.

"Peyton…"

All she wanted to do was pull him into a tender long awaited kiss, right there and then. She felt the same. She has been compromising her happiness for so long now. That day, when she thought she was dying, she promised herself it would stop. She deserved to be happy for once, and she knew the one thing that was sure to bring her happiness was right in front of her and she was ready to grab her happiness with open arms. However at that moment someone caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and she pulled back a little. She could see Brooke staring at them and although she was done compromising her happiness for Brooke, she also wasn't going to create a scene at two of her best friends wedding.

She saw the disappointed look on his face. "I feel the same Luke, I really do. I spent so long trying to convince myself that that day, that kiss, what I said, was nothing more than the fear of dying and you just happened to be looking after me… but the truth is, I really thought it was the end. I thought I was going to die that day and … I was actually comforted knowing you were by my side, there was no one else I would have rather be there." she smiled. "Lucas I'm done running. I want this, us, more than you'll ever know. But lets not do this here" she nodded her head towards Brooke. "Hailey and Nathan are leaving in a few minutes. I'll meet you at your house in an hour okay? Then I promise I'm all yours!" The minute she saw him give her a devilish grin, she quickly added "to talk".

"I've waited two years, a few more hours won't hurt", he replied with his famous Lucas Scott smile Peyton loved so much.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you then". _This was going to be the longest hour in history. _She forced herself to turn and walk away before she lost the strength not turn around and kiss him right there and then, to hell with the consequences. But she was adamant not to create a scene, she knew Brooke was watching and waiting for an opportunity to kick off and she wasn't going to do that to Nathan and Hailey.

-----------------------------

Lucas watched Peyton walk back across the room with a huge smile on his face. For the first time in a long time, he was openly watching her, taking in her beauty and he didn't care who noticed. He was feeling truly happy, something he hadn't felt since… since Keith was with him… since they were going to be a real family. He felt sad thinking about it but he knew Keith would be happy for him. He loved this feeling and he wanted it to last forever. Plus he knew it would, with Peyton by his side he knew he'd be able to handle anything.

He was in such a trance he didn't notice his brother approach him.

"Luke... "

He jumped before he turned around to face him. "God man, are you trying to kill me?"

"Actually, me and Hailey are leaving so I thought I'd say goodbye"

They walked outside together and after everyone else had said their goodbyes, it finally came to his turn.

"I'll miss you little brother. Enjoy London" he winked, "Take care of Hailey"

"Always"

"And FOREVER…"

"Funny Luke…" he smiled before his eyes caught hers and they shared a smile. "You take care of 'the girl'"

Lucas didn't need to turn around to know who he was talking about. "I'll try" he smiled the most genuine smile his brother had seen in weeks.

"I want all the details when I get home"

"Hey… shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"Well…"

"On second thoughts, ewe… never mind" he laughed as Nathan stepped aside and the two childhood friends hugged.

"I'm going to miss you Luke!"

"It's only a week Hail's. Besides, you'll be too busy to even miss me" he winked.

"Okay ewe, you did not just say that"

Everyone else said their goodbyes, besides Brooke and Rachel. The newly weds decided to say goodbye to those two, inside earlier.

As the car pulled away everyone cheered.

-----------------------------

Peyton made her way back inside as everyone began to leave.

"Hey boyfriend stealing ex best friend' Brooke said as Peyton was walking across the room.

"Brooke." She sighed. She really didn't want to do this, especially here.

"What's wrong, finally admitting what you are, at last?"

"Brooke…I'm sorry you and Lucas broke up. But you can't blame that on me" she said as she began to leave.

"Yeah right"

"I had nothing to do with it. If … if you just trusted him…"

"With you around, I don't think so!"

"I told you I wouldn't say anything. I wouldn't do that to you. But you couldn't let it go. As I said I am sorry you guys broke up."

"Yeah SO sorry. I should have known, seen it coming"

"What coming?"

"You and I had fight and ever since all he was worried about was, what was bothering you. God you weren't happy coming between us once. You had to do it again!"

"Brooke…"

"What have I struck a nerve?"

Peyton sighed as she looked at her hands and began fidgeting. "All I did was try and be honest. I didn't want it to be like last year."

"When you screwed over your best friend with her boyfriend? Who needs enemies when I have friends like you!" she shouted as she stood up.

"Please, Brooke, don't do this here. Nathan and Hailey are just gone."

"Don't do what, be honest? My so called best friend goes after my boyfriend again! and..."

"Stop, I didn't. If your break up is anyone's fault it's yours. You can't always blame everything, especially what happens in your relationship with Lucas, on me. I'm sick of this. If you…" she stopped herself. She wasn't going to do this, not here not now.

"If I what?"

"Nothing I'm going"

"If I WHAT?" Brooke screamed. She wanted a fight and she wasn't letting her leave until she got what she wanted.

Peyton kept walking, ignoring Brooke's screams.

"What Peyton, has the cat got your tongue? No, I know what it is. Lucas isn't here to defend you now. Awe poor helpless innocent Peyton"

That was it the last straw. She turned around and stormed up to her until they were inches apart. "You know what; you want to do this here, fine! Hailey and Nathan are gone; most of the guests have left, so fine!"

"So what was it you were going to say, huh Peyton? Come on, or have you lost your nerve?" she laughed as she saw Peyton hesitating. The alcohol was really taking effect.

Peyton was now fuming. _Since when had Brooke become such a Bitch?_ "Brooke, I'm always displayed as the bad one in this friendship. I'm always in the wrong. Well that's what you like to believe and I'm sick of it!"

"That's because it's true. You're the one who snuck around with my boyfriend, when you knew how much I liked him"

That was it. Peyton was done being nice. "Yeah, I'm in the wrong, you're totally innocent."

"I am!"

"Brooke, think back for a minute. Last year you knew Lucas and I had a connection but you couldn't help yourself. "

"Not my fault you're too slow"

"Brooke… You knew how much I liked him. You saw how much of a hard time I had trusting someone after Nathan. Yet you still went after him!"

"So you are blaming all of this on me!?" she screamed.

"No Brooke, we were wrong. We went behind your back I know we were wrong, but you're not completely innocent either."

Brooke had enough. "I am not the one who cheated, I am not the one who kiss him AGAIN! "

"Brooke, please let's not do this here" she sighed as she saw people begin to look at them. Then she noticed the time. "Look I have to go."

"What meeting my boyfriend for a secret booty call?" she laughed.

"He's not your boyfriend"

Within seconds Brooke realized what she said. "Oh my god, you are!"

-----------------------------

He noticed her coming back from the bathroom and made his way toward her.

"We need to talk"

"What would you want to talk to me about? I mean what would a seventeen year old know about life or love right Cooper?"

He just stood there without saying a word. He didn't want to argue, not there.

"But you still slept with me!" She shouted; before she stumbled off outside towards her car.

-----------------------------

Brooke was standing outside, taking another drink and getting some air when she saw Rachel get into her car and start the engine. She quickly jumped in beside her, trying to stop her.

Peyton and Cooper ran outside just in time to see the car speed of with the two girls inside. _This was not good._ They quickly ran to Peyton's car that was parked near by and drove off after them.

"Rachel, slow down!" Brooke screamed as the car continued to sway from one side of the road to the other.

"No!"

"What happened?"

Rachel quickly told Brooke what happened with Cooper while she continued to drive like a maniac.

"You think that's bad? My best friend and my boyfriend, well ex best friend and ex boyfriend are hooking up"

Rachel turned her head to stare at Brooke. "What!?"

Cooper and Peyton took a different route and where able to catch up with the pair coming towards them on the road a little later.

Rachel was too busy staring at Brooke to notice she was driving in the middle of the road or to see the car coming.

"Rachel, watch out!"

She swerved to avoid a crash as did Peyton but she was driving to fast. It was too late. The tail ends of the cars collided and both cars ended up in the swamp at either side of the road.

-----------------------------

Brooke woke minutes later as she slowly began to realize what happened. She found Rachel slumped over the driver's seat unconscious.

Cooper woke to find the car sinking and Peyton out cold with blood pouring out of her head. He quickly pulled her to the safety of the road as he heard Brooke's cry for help. He checked Peyton had a pulse and was still breathing before running to check on the other two. He saw Rachel was unconscious while Brooke only had a minor cut on her cheek.

He quickly checked to see if Rachel was alive while he shouted at Brooke to call for an ambulance.

After what felt like an eternity, which was actually only ten minutes, two ambulances arrived. One team tended to Rachel, the other to Peyton. Rachel was taken off in the first ambulance, shortly after, with Cooper by her side. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy for Peyton. Brooke cried from the sidelines as she watched the paramedics fight to resuscitate her. It seemed like time stood still. She cried hysterically as the paramedics began shouting at each other.

"We're loosing her. I need those panels now!"

All Brooke could do was watch in horror. This could not be happening.

They seemed to be shocking her forever. Just when Brooke was sure it was all over, they heard a beep, followed by a steady flow of beeps. They had her back. They had a heartbeat.

-----------------------------

Half an hour later, Brooke and Cooper sat in silence in the waiting room. Neither one had spoken a words since they had arrived. They just sat there awaiting news.

The doctors had rushed Peyton straight into emergency surgery while Rachel was simply treated for her injuries before being given a bed. When they arrived at the hospital, Brooke and Cooper were check over and given the all clear. Brooke had a slight gash on her cheek, but it was nothing serious, while Cooper just had a few minor bruises.

The doctor came and spoke to them not long after. He informed them that Rachel was going to be fine. She had a broken arm along with a few bumps and bruises but should be waking up in a few hours.

He gave them a minute to let the good news sink in before he continued. Peyton on the other hand was not as lucky as Rachel. She had internal bleeding along with a bump to the head and was still in surgery. Her leg had also taken a hit in the accident and the wound that was almost healed from that fatal day in the school was now open again and they were having trouble stopping the bleeding. He said they were doing everything they could and he would try and keep them up-to-date on her condition as soon as he knew anything.

"I hope you know you were all very lucky. Under the circumstances this could have been a lot more serious. The police are going to need to question you both about what happened. I sent them away for now as you have enough going on at the moment but you can be sure they'll be back"

They both nodded silently. "Thank you doctor!"

Just as he was about to exit the room he turned back. "If there is anyone who needs to be contacted, especially for Miss Sawyer, I'd do it now" he said quietly before walking out the door. Brooke took a minute to absorb of his words as she sat back and began banging her head slightly on the wall behind her as tears fell down her face. _That did not sound good and she knew it._

-----------------------------

Lucas sat on his bed worrying. She was supposed to be there an hour and a half ago but there was still no sign of Peyton. He had been ringing her at home and on her mobile constantly but there was no answer. He began to worry she'd had second thoughts. Not only that but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't seem to shake.

"Luke we need to talk?"

His eyes shot up to see his mother standing at the door.

"What's up Mom?"

Karen took a deep breath and walked closer to her son, taking a seat next to him on the bed. "I have something important to tell you…"

Lucas could tell whatever it was serious. He shifted uncomfortably "Okay…?"

"Luke, I'm pregnant!"

Lucas just sat there in complete shock. This really was a day full of dramas and revelations.

After a few moments of no response, Karen rubbed his back, "Luke?"

He quickly snapped out of his trance and turned to face her, with a smile spread across his face. "Oh my God… this is great mom. Keith… Keith would be so happy right now."

"So…" Karen began but she was interrupted by the sound of Lucas' phone ringing. He answered it immediately, hoping it was a certain blonde. He smiled when he saw her name flash on the screen.

"Hey Blondie. Did you change your mind?" he asked lightheartedly even though he was still secretly nervous to hear the answer. However all he heard was a sob on the end of the line. He began to worry. "Peyton… what's wrong?"

"It's not P…" she couldn't bring herself to say her name. "It's Brooke" she cried.

Lucas took the phone from his ear to check the id again. "Brooke, why do you have Peyton's phone? I know you guys are fighting but this is taking it a bit far don't you think?"

"Luke…there's been an accident." She cried before she lost it completely. "We're at Tree Hill Memorial".

Lucas paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm fine"

"Okay that's good." He breathed a sigh of relief, but that feeling quickly changed as he heard the next few words fall out of her mouth.

"It's Peyton…"

Before Brooke could say another word he put down the phone and began frantically looking for his keys like a man possessed.

"Luke? Lucas what's wrong?" Karen saw panic in his eyes and knew for Lucas to react like this meant it had to be bad.

He didn't reply, he couldn't think of anything at that moment other than getting to her. "Where are my damn keys?" he screamed in frustration.

"Lucas what's happened?"

"Peyton's… the hospital… accident" he blurted out. "I need… I need my keys… I need to be there. Where are my damn keys?!" he shouted as he ran around the room like a mad man.

"Come on. I'll drive"

"Mom, its Peyton!" he said again as tears began to form in his eyes. _This couldn't be happening. He was just about to get her back. After all they'd been through; they were finally going to be together. He couldn't loose her. Not now, not ever._


	7. The Waiting Game

Chapter 7: **The Waiting Game**

As Karen drove, Lucas sat silently staring out the window. His expression was blank. Karen couldn't tell what was going on in his head. All she knew was that he was brooding.

She pulled up outside the hospital and after a few minutes with no reaction she decided to speak.

"Lucas, honey, we're here."

He simply nodded and left the car. He walked through the doors, and made his way over to the front desk where he quickly asked for her.

"I'm sorry sir, but how do you know Miss Sawyer?"

"I'm her boyfriend" he said without much thought, it wasn't exactly true but he knew it was about the only chance he had of getting proper details out of the nurse.

"Okay one second, Mister …?"

"Scott, Lucas Scott"

The nurse nodded gently and looked at Peyton's details. "Okay Mister Scott, Miss Sawyer is in surgery at the moment. She has internal bleeding as well as an old wound on her leg that has reopened. They are having trouble stopping the bleeding but they are doing everything they can. That's all I can tell you right now."

"What do you mean everything they can?"

The nurse took a moment to look at the boy. When she saw the look on his face, she could see he really cared for this girl. "As I said Sir, they are doing everything they can. I think it best you know they lost her a few times in the ambulance..."

He suddenly felt like all the blood had drained from his body. This was more serious than he'd ever imagined.

"I'm sorry that's all I know at the moment."

_Their best? Everything they can? That's what they say on television right before the person dies, _Lucas thought as he nodded and slowly made his way to the waiting room.

The minute Brooke saw him she ran and hugged him for dear life. He was in too much shock to respond, _this was officially the worst day ever. How can you feel so happy one minute, thinking you are finally going to get what you have been dreaming of for years and the next, your here!_

"Brooke, what happened?" Sure he had heard what the nurse had said, but he needed to know everything.

"Lucas I'm so sorry"

As he heard her speak, he pulled her back to arms length and stared at her. "Why are you sorry Brooke? What happened?"

She took a deep breath before she finally told him. She said it as fast as she could, hoping to lessen the pain for both of them, even though she knew that wasn't going to happen.

Lucas just stared at her. _This could not be happening. Brooke… Rachel… Drinking… car crash… Peyton… surgery..., _kept running through his mind.

"Lucas?"

He snapped out of his trance as anger quickly began to run through his body. He took a few steps back before he spoke again. "You mean to tell me she's in there over Rachel? Rachel and… you?"

"Luke… Lucas I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen!"

"Don't, just don't Brooke. I know you're not completely to blame but… I can't deal with this right now… I have to go", He said as he walked into the waiting area, away from her.

A few minutes later, shortly after Brooke and Karen took a seat, a nurse walked in and began looking around the room. Her eyes landed on them and everyone shot up from their seats, hoping for some good news.

"You can see Rachel now".

While Cooper was somewhat pleased and quickly followed the nurse, the other three just fell back in their seats and waited, without saying a word. Sure they were pleased Rachel was okay, but they knew that already. They desperately needed some news on Peyton's condition.

-----------------------------

Hours later, most of the gang had arrived, but still, not a word was spoken. They just sat there silently. Everyone was relieved to know that Brooke, Rachel and Cooper were okay but they were all really worried for Peyton…and Lucas. He sat there staring into space, barley acknowledging anyone as they arrived, simply bobbing his knee up and down nervously.

Finally the silence became too much for him. It had only been a few weeks since he had been back in this same room and now here he was again waiting as her life hung in the balance… again. The last time, sure she was lucky, but his uncle on the other hand wasn't. He was supposed to be the one to save her. His mind flashed back to that day, the day that changed everything, some for the better, and some for the worst.

_You're always saving me._

_Somebody's got to._

_If I say I love you right now will you hold it against me?_

Sure he had lost Keith and it haunted him everyday, but somehow that day he and Peyton had found each other again. It may have taken time for him to realize it, but if it wasn't for that day, he didn't know if he ever would have. He saved her that day, but somehow she had saved him along the way as well. She was the reason he kept going these past few months. She had been so strong and supportive. She understood like no one else could. So yes he did save her that day, but in a strange sort of way, she saved him too. That was why, now it killed him to know that all he could do was sit and wait. Wait for what? He didn't know if he wanted to hear what they were going to tell him anyway. He felt like the walls were closing in around him. Without saying another word he shot out of his seat and left the room.

Brooke and Skills exchanged worried glances as Brooke nodded for him to go. She knew she was the last person he'd talk to. But before he could leave Karen spoke.

"Its okay Skills, leave him be. He just needs some space". She knew her son and she knew what he was going through. She wished she could help but she knew the only person that could comfort or understand him enough to help at times like these, was lying in an operating room somewhere, fighting for her life.

Lucas walked through the hospital halls without a destination. He just needed something, someone to make it all okay, but he knew the only person that could do that was lying somewhere, battling to survive.

He stopped and leaned up against the wall before placing his head in his hands as the tears he fought so hard to contain finally escaped down his face. _Why couldn't something just go right for once? Peyton doesn't deserve this, she's a good person. You've already taken Keith from me; you can't take her as well. Please God don't take her from me! _

It felt like they had been waiting forever and everyone was beginning to feel the tension. Minutes passed like hours, hours like years, it was torture. They needed news; they just needed to know that everything would be okay. Brooke had been to see Rachel, who was still unconscious but now here she was, back in that waiting room again, waiting. Karen was worried sick about Lucas, she had gone to look for him, but it was no use. Wherever he was, he didn't want to be found. She knew when he was ready, he'd be back. But that didn't stop her worrying. She had an idea what he was going through, more than idea. She had been in his position just weeks before and she wouldn't wish it on anyone, let alone her son. He was living through it twice. It didn't take a genius to figure out he loved this girl, heck she'd known since 'that' day he went back into the school for her, before that even, if she was honest. He didn't deserve this, they didn't deserve this, no one did.

-----------------------------

Everyone's eyes shot up as a figure appeared in then doorway. Most of them let out a sigh of relief as they saw Lucas standing there. He looked awful, it was obvious he had been crying but at least he was ok. He was just about to take a seat as the doctor walked in.

"Who's here for Peyton Sawy…"

Before he even had a chance to finish, Lucas took a step forward, "We are! Is she okay? Where is she?"

"Mister Scott, the boyfriend I presume?"

Everyone's eyes shot towards Lucas as he nodded nervously, hoping no one would blow his cover.

"Is she okay?"

"She's just out of surgery. Everything went well. All we can do now, I'm afraid, is wait"

Lucas nodded sadly. It was a relief to know she was okay, but still he needed more. "Can I see her?"

The doctor thought about it for a moment before he answered. "Has any of her family arrived yet?"

Lucas suddenly realized in all the panic he hadn't called Larry. "I nev…"

"He's on his way" Brooke interrupted him. "He works on a ferry boat. He said he'd be here as soon as he could but that it may take a few days"

The doctor nodded. "Okay Mister Scott, I would say they have her settled by now so if you would like to follow me?"

Lucas' eyes shot up to meet the doctor and a relieved expression appeared on his face. He smiled the most genuine smile in hours. It wasn't big, but it was something. He nodded as he followed the doctor outside to the corridor.

Brooke leaned back against the wall again as tears escaped her eyes, tears of relief that her best friend was doing okay but also tears of sadness. It was just now she realized it. The look in his eyes said it all. She never had Lucas; she never had his whole heart. How was she so blind not to see it? He had given his heart away along time ago, and the keeper of it, was none other than her best friend!

As they arrived at the door Lucas was a little hesitant to go in.

"Are you ok, Lucas? You don't have to do this you know."

"I know, but I want to. I am going to be there for her"

"You really love her don't you?" Lucas nodded sadly, "Then, have a little faith" he said as he opened the door. Lucas walked in and took a moment to look at his surrounding before walking towards her.

-----------------------------

Back in the waiting room another long awkward silence had fell upon them.

"We are looking for Brooke Davis?" suddenly a voice spoke.

Everyone looked up to see the police officer, standing at the door.

"That's me?"

"Come with us please". Everyone one looked shocked and confused as Brooke was escorted out of the room.

-----------------------------

He sat at her bedside not knowing what to do. She lay there, so still, it scared him. Her leg was fully bandaged and in a sling while she had a swollen bruise on the left sided of her forehead along with many cuts and scraps. She lay there so helpless all he wanted to do was make it all okay. If there was anything he could do in that moment for her he would have. But only one thing came to mind. He climbed onto the bed and just lay there with her. It broke his heart to see her like this. He took a hold of her hand and caressed it with his fingers. 

"Peyton you need to wake up, please! I need you to come back to us… to me"

He didn't know what to do; he felt so empty. His faith started to fade and his tears kept rolling down his cheeks. 

A little while later a nurse came in to check on Peyton's vitals. Lucas quickly dried his tears and turned his attention to the nurse. 

"When will she wake up?" 

"Honestly. I don't know. It's all up to her." She spoke before she turned and left the room again. 

Lucas walked over to the window and turned on the radio. As the music traveled through Peyton's room, Tears fell down his cheeks again. The song seemed to fit how he was feeling perfectly.

_It's like a quarter to 3  
And I just can't sleep  
Cause I'm thinking of you_

And all those times we cried  
Did we really try  
Now I'm dreamin' and blue

No matter where, we say goodbye  
I'll tell you baby, keep your head high

I'll wait for love  
I'll wait for you  
I'll wait for love  
I'll wait, will you?  
  
He returned to her side lying down beside her as he held her hand tight.  
"Peyton I mean it, I'll wait for you." 

_When times are hard   
I think of you  
I'll wait for love  
I'll wait for love _

And lookin' in my eyes  
No more tellin' lies  
Asking to much of you  
And when you kiss my lips  
Love is what I miss   
Not knowing we'd be through

No matter where, we say goodbye  
I'll tell you darling, I won't cry

I'll wait for love  
I'll wait for you  
I'll wait for love  
I'll wait, will you? 

A few tears ran down his cheeks as he listened to the words. This couldn't be the end for them, for her. They deserved a chance to be happy.  
_  
When times are hard  
I think of you  
I'll wait for love  
I'll wait for love_

Your eyes still gaze at me  
Through pictures  
You could just be the one that got away   
I looked down at the phone, it's the number  
Too many times a day  
  
He pulled his body closer to hers and kissed her cold lips softly. He knew those words were true, he had waited for her for years now, he'd wait as long as it took.

_I'll wait for love   
I'll wait for you  
I'll wait for love  
I'll wait, will you _

He knew there was no one else he could be with. He laid her head on his chest as the last few lines of the song played out. He'd wait forever for her; he just hoped he wouldn't have to.

_  
When times are hard  
I think of you  
I'll wait for love  
I'll wait for love_

Before the last words had even played out he had fallen asleep next to her with a tight grip around her, hoping to keep her safe and with him. 


	8. It couldn’t be, could it?

Chapter 8: **It couldn't be, could it?**

_**A/N: Just a quick reminder. This is an alternate universe.**_

She was now sitting alone in the empty room, wondering what the hell was going on. She didn't know why she was there and she didn't even know if she wanted to. The last few days were beginning to catch up with her. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Someone will be with you in a few minutes Miss Davis."

She nodded quietly without saying a word.

"Would you like tea, coffee, water?"

She shook her head so the officer nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. Then she was back alone in the interrogation room again. She felt nervous. _Why am I nervous? I did nothing wrong_ she kept telling herself but no matter how hard she tried she knew that wasn't exactly true. Her best friend was laying in a hospital bed somewhere barley alive and she knew she had a part to play in that.

-----------------------------

Cooper walked into the room and took a seat next to her bed. He could see her hooked up to various machines and covered in bandages. He sat and watched her sleep as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration._ How did I get myself into this? How could I have not realized how old she was?_ As he looked at her now, laying there, he couldn't understand how he hadn't seen it sooner. She looked so young, how could he have been so blind. This was his entire fault. He was the adult. He wasn't looking for a serious relationship. He should have made that clearer, but then again he shouldn't have gone out with her in the first place. As he looked at her now she looked completely different to the girl he met in the bar weeks before. Back then she seemed a strong, confident, mature woman but here, lying in this bed; he realized it was all a disguise. She was just a young, lonely teenage girl looking for attention. He knew, after everything that had happened he couldn't leave her while she was like this. He needed to apologize and fix his mistakes. He had to make sure she understood why they couldn't work and he had to know she was alright before he could leave with a clear conscience, well as clear as it could be under the circumstances.

-----------------------------

Finally after waiting what felt like forever, which was actually only twenty minutes, a police detective arrived and took a seat opposite her.

She smiled at Brooke while she placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of her before looking through a file as Brooke fidgeted nervously.

"Okay Miss Davis, if you're ready, I'll start the tape and we'll begin?" Brooke nodded quietly and the interview began. "Okay firstly I'd like you to tell me in your own time what happened in the accident that occurred two days ago, on Saturday June the 25th involving you and three other people."

Brooke nodded slowly, she knew this was coming. "We… I mean Rachel and I, were driving along the road when we noticed the other car coming towards us. We swerved to avoid a crash but it was too late!"

"Okay… but I am going to need more details"

"Okay"

"Who was driving, Miss Davis?"

Brooke stayed quiet for a moment contemplating her options. She could lie and say she was driving. But then again she had been drinking heavily that day and people had seen so that wasn't really an option. She could tell the truth which would mean getting one of her few remaining friends in major trouble. _What should she do?_

She knew there wasn't really a choice but she hated having to do this.

"Miss Davis, who was driving?"

"Rachel" Brooke whispered.

"Can you repeat that again a little louder, please?"

"Rachel"

"Rachel Gattina, right?"

Brooke simply nodded.

"Miss Davis for the purpose of the tape can you answer verbally?"

"Yes, Rachel was driving."

The police officer nodded towards the 'mirror' before she continued. "Were you speeding?"

"What? No… well… we weren't speeding."

"Okay…?" The police officer got the feeling there was more to the story.

"But…."

"But what, Miss Davis?"

"But we were going to fast for that road"

"Okay. Thank you for being truthful. Now we have taken tests but we would like you to confirm it for us. Miss Gatina had been drinking. Is that right?"

"Yes" she nodded sadly. "We both had… but it wasn't her fault. She had no intention of driving… but…" Brooke hesitated, unsure if what she was about to say would help or hinder her friend.

"But what?"

"But then she got in a fight with Cooper…"

The policed officer quickly stopped her before she could continue. "Cooper?"

"Cooper Lee, he's Nathan's uncle."

The officer took a moment to think before the name clicked with her. "Nathan was the groom, am I right?"

"Yes"

"Okay before we continue, where might we find Cooper? We are going to need to speak with him"

Brooke fidgeted with her hands again as she answered. "He's at the hospital with Rachel."

"Okay, so Rachel and Cooper fought… then what happened?"

Brooke continued to tell the officer what happened.

The officer nodded when Brooke finished explaining and was about to say something but Brooke spoke again.

"It was partly my fault. I should have stopped her. We were so busy talking, the other car came out of no where and by the time we swerved it was too late".

"Okay Miss Davis, that's all we need for now, but don't go too far. We are going to need to speak to you again!"

Brooke nodded as a wave of relief washed over her. At least now she was finished, she had one less thing to worry about. All she needed now was for Rachel and Peyton to wake up and she would be fine. "I'll be at the hospital"

"Okay thank you. Interview terminated eight o three pm" the officer said as she shut off the tape.

-----------------------------

When the doctor came to check on Peyton, he saw Lucas lying asleep curled up beside her with a protective arm wrapped around her waist. They both looked so peaceful; he didn't want to disturb them so he quietly checked her obs before smiling at the couple and leaving again. 

Karen continued to worry about her son and the girl he so obviously loved. She had rang Larry to give him an update on his daughters condition and she was relieved to know he would be there later that evening. Most of the others had gone home to get some rest and a change of clothes but she couldn't leave him. She wanted to be there if they needed her. She had asked the doctor if they were okay and she was pleased to know Peyton's vitals were good and she was stable. It also came as a relief to know her son had gotten some much needed rest. The nurse also said that if Peyton remained stable and had no other problems she would be allowed visitors in the next few hours. Karen was delighted, now Lucas wouldn't have to deal with it all on his own. Now he might open up and let them help. Maybe he could even eat some food and go home for a rest. She realistically knew there was no chance he'd go home, but maybe, just maybe, she could convince him to leave her long enough for him to eat something.

-----------------------------

A few hours later, Lucas woke with a start. For a second when he saw her he smiled but then reality came rushing back to him and that sinking feeling returned. She was still lying motionless next to him exactly where she had lay a few hours before. Lucas took a deep sigh as he watched her. He didn't even know what to say to her anymore. He just lay back down, placing her head on his shoulder listening to the steady beeping of the monitor. He just needed to feel her presence, to be close to her, to know she was still there. It was the only thing keeping him going at the moment.

He sighed as he saw the sun was shining through the hospital window and he heard the birds singing in the trees. The day seemed so wonderful and full of life, the exact opposite of how he felt. If the weather was appropriate, there would be a storm, with big grey clouds in the sky. He watched at Peyton for a while, as he began to think. If the weather was indeed how he felt, there would also be a ray of sunshine hiding behind those clouds; a ray that he was hoping was fighting to come out. She was his ray of hope. He got up and walked to the window. He could see the world still going on around him. Children were outside running and playing, an old couple strolled hand in hand along the sidewalk, he even saw a happy couple leaving the hospital obviously bringing their baby home for the first time. But something was missing in this world. Something vital was missing. For his world to be complete and happy, he needed Peyton in it.

He returned to the bed and lay on his spot next to her and quickly held her again. He looked at his watch. He had slept for two hours but it felt like seconds. He was still exhausted. He sighed as he held her closer and closed his eyes, finding comfort in having her so close to him.

But the suddenly, voices from outside of the room caught his attention again.

He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help overhear. He stood up and made his way to the door, but not before placing a tender kiss on Peyton's cheek.

"I'll be right back, darling" he whispered before walking across the room. He pressed his ear against the door so as he could understand what they were saying a little better.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"She's only eighteen. The poor girl."

"I know, but it's there in black and white" the nurse said as she showed the doctor the chart.

"She really does have bad luck. First she has a car crash… and now she's unconscious and pregnant"

Once he heard this Lucas froze. He had to be hearing things right? _She couldn't be, could she? She implied she never slept with Jake. It wasn't her, right?_

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"He's with her now"

"Okay"

Lucas stood completely still, as it hit him like a ton of bricks; there were too many similar circumstances for it not to be her. _Peyton was pregnant, how could this be happening? But how, who? _Suddenly something or should I say someone else came to mind. Pete!

He returned to his spot on the bed as he stroked her hair gently. At that moment, as he sat there and watched her, he realized something. He really didn't care if Peyton was pregnant. He loved this girl and they could handle whatever happened; she just had to wake up. "Come on Peyton, I know you can hear me." He said as he took her hand in his. "You have to wake up, I'm waiting for you. Whatever happens we can deal with it together. Just know I love you and I need you to come back to me, please. Peyton I'm waiting, come back to me", he whispered into her hair as a silent tear fell down his face. He placed a kiss on her forehead before he just lay there beside her and held her again. He lay there and waited, waited for a miracle. If anyone deserved one she did, they did. No matter what happened now that he finally had her back, he wasn't giving her up without a fight.


	9. The truth is I need you

Chapter 9: **The truth is… I need you**

He lay beside her on the bed as usual and watched her sleep, but being cooped up inside the hospital, mostly her room began to get to him, and he started to feel claustrophobic. There was no change in her condition in days and he hadn't left her side only if he REALLY had to, but now it was all becoming too much. There was so much going on inside his head he didn't even know where to begin processing it._ Would she wake up? What if she didn't wake up? What would he do? What if she did wake up? Was she pregnant?_

Thoughts kept swirling around and around in his head for days now, but he hadn't discussed it with anyone. A part of him felt, once he said it aloud, it all became too real. It was then that he would have to really deal with the possibilities. For once he understood why Peyton liked avoiding things and living in denial. Sometimes denial was far better than the alternative, dealing with real life. He didn't even know where to begin. He suddenly realized he needed some air; he began to feel like the walls were closing in around him. He needed to get out. Just then there was a knock a door.

Normally seeing her face would make him smile but these days it had the opposite effect. He glanced at her before looking back at Peyton again without saying a word.

"Ehm… Sorry… Sorry to interrupt… I… I was just wondering could I have a minute with her?" she stuttered nervously. She knew he was mad at her and part of her couldn't blame him, but another part of her felt sick seeing them so close, he was lying beside her best friend with one arm wrapped around her, holding her close while the other held one of her hands.

He knew it was a fair request. His ex-girlfriend wanted a minute alone with her best friend, nothing major there but he wouldn't… couldn't leave her. The only times he had left her since he arrived was when he knew Larry was with her. But now… this…

All he could think was that SHE was part of the reason they were both in this situation. The reason he felt like his world was falling apart. At least when Keith died he knew he had her, Peyton. Now what did he have? Without her, could he really move on and live a happy life? The answer was obvious. Sure he could live without Peyton, but he would never feel true happiness, the feeling he could only get with Peyton.

"Can I have a minute with her" she asked again, while avoiding looking at him and the way he was lovingly watching Peyton.

Lucas kept a grip on Peyton's hand, watching his girl lie there so peacefully. "Sure" he sighed although his eyes never left Peyton's. He didn't move a muscle.

Brooke was relieved to hear he wasn't going to protest but she was surprised when he stayed in his spot, without looking at her.

She wanted to rip his eyes out of his head right there and then. He'd never looked at her like that. He'd never looked so lost, yet so complete at the same time, when he was with her. She was jealous, she was jealous of her sick best friend who was in a coma. _God I'm a terrible best friend! _She thought to herself.

"Can I have a minute with her ALONE?"

Lucas turned and gave her a dirty look. If she thought he was leaving her alone with Peyton after everything that had gone on between them she could dream on. He knew it was slightly selfish and unfair to blame everything on Brooke but he was exhausted, emotional and angry and she was there. Sure he partly blamed her…, along with himself, Rachel and many others… but mostly himself for what happened. But she was in front of him so he took his anger out on her.

No!" he whispered, as he stroked Peyton's forehead lovingly and brushed a hair off her face. Brooke nodded sadly and left without saying a word. She understood where he was coming from but she wasn't giving up. She'd just have to leave it for now and try again later.

Larry came in shortly after and smiled at the scene before him. Lucas was playing the some music as he sat in the empty chair beside his daughter, as he spoke incoherent words to his daughter.

Lucas suddenly felt a presence in the room and smiled sadly as his eyes met with Larry's, each holding the same amount of pain, worry and love for the girl that lay next to him.

"Hey baby girl." Larry said as he took her vacant hand in his.

For a few moments they sat opposite each other in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally Larry remembered something. "Thank you Lucas for minding my girl… as always"

Lucas just nodded sadly as he sat up, feeling slightly uncomfortable being so close to Peyton with her father in the room. "I just wish I could have done more"

"There's nothing more you could have done Lucas."

"There's always something "he whispered to himself as he stood up but not before kissing her forehead.

He made his way to the stereo to turn it off when Larry spoke.

"Leave it."

Lucas turned to Larry; sure he was hearing things, "huh?"

"Leave it on."

Lucas nodded and sat down again awkwardly.

"Who are they?"

"They are one of Peyton's favorite bands. Jimmy eat world"

Larry nodded, he'd never heard of them and he felt bad because he should have known something as simple as that about his daughter, especially as music was a huge part of her life. At that moment he made a promise to himself, if… no when she woke up, he would take some time off, get to know her again and learn to appreciate what he had which was a beautiful fantastic smart daughter.

"How's she doing Lucas?" he asked. He had gone for some coffee and a breather an hour ago after a failed attempt at persuading Lucas to go.

"No change" he said sadly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't you go get some food and rest Lucas? I'll watch her."

"I'm fine"

"No, you're not. Your mom said you have barley left her side since you were allowed in. I'd like to thank you Lucas. You are so good to my girl; you're always there for her… but in order to be there for her, you need to look after yourself too" he said trying his best to persuade the boy to take a break. "Just go, get yourself some food at least?"

Lucas looked between Larry and Peyton hesitantly. He knew it was silly but he hated leaving her. But he also really needed a breather. He paused for a moment as he tried to decide what to do.

"Lucas I promise I'll take good care of her. I won't leave her until you get back. Okay?"

Lucas nodded sadly, he didn't want to leave but he knew he should give father and daughter some time alone.

He stood up, and leaned forward hugging her gently, "I'm not going anywhere Peyton. I'll be just down the hall. I love you".

Before he left he kissed her forehead and smiled at Larry.

-----------------------------

Brooke had been sitting with Rachel for a half an hour now and was just dozing off to sleep in a very uncomfortable hospital chair when she heard something.

She looked up to see Rachel still had her eyes closed. She thought she was hearing things until she heard it again.

It was Rachel. She was waking up. At last! She jumped off her seat and sat next to her friend.

"Rachel, what is it? Are you okay? Say something!"

There was silence for a few minutes and she began to think she had officially lost her marbles.

"I said owe bitch!" Rachel finally said as she opened her eyes and smiled at her friend.

"Rachel!" she squealed as she jumped off the bed and squeezed her friend.

"I said owe!"

"Oh right, sorry" Brooke replied as she held up her hands in defense and backed away from her. "Hey buddy how are you feeling?"

"Like I was in a car crash" she said sarcastically. "Water?"

Brooke nodded and passed her some water. "Nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor" she joked as she stuck her tongue out at her playfully. She was so relieved to know at least one of her friends was going to be okay.

"I guess I should tell the doctors you're okay?"

"Wait… stay a while…. How is everyone else? I'm guessing you're okay?"

"Yeah"

"What about Peyton and Cooper?" she asked nervously.

Brooke took a deep breath. She wasn't going to lie to her friend. But she didn't want to make things worse and add extra stress to her friend.

"What is it? Is it Cooper?"

"No, no Cooper's fine. I'm fine. You have a broken leg and you got a bump to the head. People said you might have concussion but I said no way. Your brain is so small there wouldn't be much to forget" she joked.

"Thanks!?!?? What about Peyton?"

"She's… she's not so good" Brooke frowned.

"Okay?"

"She's in a coma. She had pretty serious injuries and they don't know when she'll wake up… or if"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

Before they could say another word the door opened.

-----------------------------

Nathan and Hailey just got home from their honeymoon. They had a ball. Deb picked them up and took them home. The whole car ride she allowed them enjoy the last few minutes of their honeymoon as they spoke about all the great things they did and saw.

A little while later, they were at their apartment having coffee when Deb finally decided it was time.

"Okay, I have some news for you both, you should sit"

"Mom what is it?"

-----------------------------

They rushed in the hospital doors in a panic as they were quickly told her condition and what floor she was on.

The minute the doors opened they spotted Karen walking down the hall with two cups of tea.

"Karen! We just heard. What's happening? Can we see her? How's Lucas?"

-----------------------------

The quiet room was disturbed as their eyes darted to the door that has just been opened and just stared at the person in disbelief.

"Cooper?!" Rachel said as Brooke began to feel in the way.

"You're awake?"

"I'll give you two some space. I'm glad you're back, Rach" Brooke said as she darted for the door as quick as she could.

"Me too"

"I'm glad you're okay" he said awkwardly as he shoved his hands in his pockets nervously while taking a few steps closer to her. The atmosphere was tense and awkward and neither of them knew what to say or how to change it.

"So am I"

He sat in the seat Brooke had just been sitting in before he spoke again. "I guess we need to talk?"

She nodded as she made a failed attempt to sit further up in the bed but it was too difficult with only one hand.

They sat in an awkward silence for a while until Cooper decided to just get it over with and say it. "Look Rachel, I'm sorry for all this, but this won't work!"

"But…"

"Rachel I'm too old, or you're too young. Whatever way you look at it, this won't work" he sighed as he shook his head and prepared himself for a big confrontation.

But she never got to reply as there was a knock at the door.

"Hello we're looking for Rachel Gattina and Cooper Lee?"

"That's us" Cooper said nervously. _This really could not be good!_

-----------------------------

Lucas had been allowed to take a shower in the hospital and had changed into a fresh pair of clothes, courtesy of Karen. He had also eaten his first proper meal in days, thanks to Karen's café. He felt so refreshed; it felt like he had gotten a little more strength to keep going

"I have to go back mom"

"Lucas Larry's with her. Why don't you go home and get some sleep for a while? Please?" Karen had gone to her last resort of begging. She had been pleading with Lucas for the last half an hour to go home and sleep for a few hours but she was getting nowhere.

"Thanks mom. I know you're just worrying but I promised her I'd be here and I'm not breaking my promise. How can you expect me to go home and sleep, when she's in here?"

"Luke I'm…"

"Sorry… I shouldn't have… I just… sorry. Anyway I'm going back to check on her."

-----------------------------

"Miss Gattina, Miss Davis told us you had a fight with Mr. Lee here before the accident, is that right?" the officer asked as they stood at the end of her bed.

She nodded, "yes"

"We had a disagreement" Cooper added.

"We also know that you had been drinking at the wedding before you got in the car"

Rachel nodded again but didn't say anything as she began playing with the bed sheet nervously.

The officer filled something in on his notebook and replied. "Okay we are waiting for the doctor to give us the results of your blood sample from after the accident but I warn you it's not looking good. What were you two fighting about?"

"What?" Rachel asked. She knew what the officer had asked but she didn't know the best way to answer. _Should she lie? Should she admit they were together?_

Cooper decided to step in and answer when he saw her hesitate. "A couple's argument. It was silly but you know yourself, at the time it seemed important"

Rachel's eyes snapped to Cooper in shock. She had expected him to lie and deny their relationship; she had never expected him to openly admit it.

"Okay then, that's all we need to know for now. We will have to wait to receive your blood tests before we decide what happens next"

"Next?" Rachel asked nervously.

"We may have to charge you with reckless endangerment and/or drink driving"

Rachel froze in the bed as it hit her how serious this was. Her day seemed to be getting worse and worse.

Before anyone could say another word a nurse walked in.

"Sorry but I need to examine Miss Gattina now so I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We won't be long so you are welcome to wait outside"

The police officers nodded and closed their notebooks. "It's okay we were just leaving. We will be speaking to you again later Miss Gattina" they said before walking out the door.

"I'll go too" Cooper said and Rachel nodded in a daze as the nurse brought in some sort of machine

But he didn't leave soon enough… for Rachel anyway.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? I thought you'd want to see it too"

Rachel froze as Cooper looked between the nurse and Rachel in confusion. "See what?"

-----------------------------

He walked back to the one place he found any sort of comfort over the past few days… her bedside. He sat nervously in the horrible hospital chair that had become his second home for the past week, without speaking a word to Larry as he let his mind drift.

He began thinking about the 'what if's'. If only he had kissed her right there and then in the reception, to hell with who was there and never left her side. If only he hadn't let her run from her house. If only he'd said something at the rehearsal dinner, if only he had to guts to try and win her back her all this time instead of being a coward and hiding with Brooke. If only he hadn't pushed those feelings away again when she told him the day of the shooting. If only he hadn't let her run away the first time they had almost gotten together. If only…

But there was no use thinking about what he'd change in the past. He was here, now, in this situation and nothing would change that. If only.

Shortly after, Larry left to get some air and Lucas climbed onto the bed to lie beside her, needing to feel close to her. After a while he drifted off to sleep.

He woke to see Peyton awake sitting up beside him in the bed.

"Peyton?" he said as he quickly sat up and placed his hands all over her, as if he was making sure she was still there. She was and she looked beautiful.

"Oh my god Peyton, you're okay?! I missed you so much. I love you. Oh my god!" he said again as he held her face.

She sat there quietly for a moment before she finally spoke. "Lucas, just know, no matter what happens I love you and I always will! Just don't give up on that, okay!"

Then suddenly she seemed to become further and further away from him. "Peyton… Peyton!" he called out but it was no use she drifted further and further away until he could see her no more.

"Peyton!!!!!!" he woke up in a cold sweat in hospital bed as he tried to recover from his dream. What did it mean? Why did it seam so real?

Then before he could think anymore it happened.

At first he didn't realize what was happening as it was a simple beep, a constant one.

But then alarms went off and nurses and doctors came rushing into the room.

He jumped off the bed as they surrounded her. He knew what was happening; he had seen it enough times on television to know what was going on but now it all seemed so surreal. This had to be a terrible nightmare… right? He just had to wake up and everything would be fine…right?

"She's crashing!"

Then those two words filled the room and his whole world came crashing down around him. This was real, this was really happening. He stood there paralyzed, unable to move or think or focus.

"We're loosing her!" 

"Charging… 200... Clear"

Nothing…

"Charging… 300... Clear"

Still Nothing…

This couldn't be the end …could it?


	10. Everybody hurts

Chapter 10: **Everybody hurts**

"_**We're loosing her!"  
**_

"_**Charging… 200... Clear"**_

_**Nothing…**_

"_**Charging… 300... Clear"**_

_**Still Nothing…**_

_**This couldn't be the end …could it?**_

There are some moments in life where time stands still and it feels like everything around you is going in slow motion. This is how Lucas felt as he waited in a complete daze in the corridor for some news, any news on what the hell was going on. The doctors and nurses had ushered him out of the room a half an hour ago so he had just leaned against the wall and begged the tears not to come. He didn't know how but at some point he ended up on the floor, with his head in his hands. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse… this had to happen. _Life's a bitch!_

Larry and Brooke had appeared at some point but Lucas didn't know when exactly. He saw their lips move frantically. They were obviously panicked and wondering what had happened but he couldn't hear what they were saying. All their words seemed to blend together into a jumbled mess of sounds. He couldn't do anything but sit there and watch their panicked faces moving. Karen came a few seconds later, after hearing the worried, raised voices of Larry and Brooke. The minute she saw her son she feared the worst. For him to be in this state it had to be bad, REALLY BAD!

-----------------------------

Cooper stood in the doorway baffled as to what was going on. The only thing he did understand, from the look on Rachel's face, was that whatever it was was pretty serious. The question was - did he really want to know what it was?

Of course he did.

"See what?" he said again as he looked between Rachel and the nurse. Rachel avoided his gaze as the nurse quickly realized she had put her foot in it. "See what!" he said again.

"Oh I'm so sorry Miss Gattina… I… I didn't realize…I didn't mean…I thought… Sorry!"

Rachel sighed as she finally looked at the nurse and then turned towards Cooper. She knew she'd have to tell him at some point, but she had been hoping it wasn't this soon.

"Rachel…?"

She looked at the nurse again praying for an escape route but when she saw the machine beside her and the baffled man in front of her, she knew there was no way out now. "It's okay. You should stay Cooper"

"What… why? What's going on?"

"I'll give you two a minute" the nurse said as she began to leave.

"No!" Rachel shouted after her. "I'd… I'd just like to do this now and get it over with" she said as the nurse nodded and began setting up the machine.

"Rachel what's going on? Are you… sss.. sick?"

"Look I know you just broke up with me and it's fine. I just thought…" she looked away. "I thought you'd want to see your baby" she whispered, unsure he'd heard her.

But when she heard the thud and turned to see Cooper passed out on the floor a few minutes later, she knew he'd heard her. _This was not good!_

-----------------------------

They couldn't seem to get a word out of him, but suddenly they heard something that made everything make sense.

"She's still flat lining. We're loosing her!... Charging to 300!... Clear!... Nothing!"

Peyton Sawyer was crashing, dieing even. Lucas Scott was falling apart at the seams and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Larry barged into the room demanding to know what was going on but a nurse ushered him out just as a doctor was beginning CPR again. When they reached the hallway the whole group excluding Lucas who was still curled up on the floor in shock, gathered around the nurse, desperate to know what was happening.

That's when the nurse repeated the information that Lucas never wanted to hear in his life… again.

"I'm afraid to tell you there have been some complications in Miss Sawyer's condition"

"What the hell does that mean?" Larry asked impatiently.

"I don't want to panic you; we are doing everything we can but…"

"But what!?" Brooke snapped. She was never one for beating around the bush and she hated that the nurse was doing it now.

"We have been working on Miss Sawyer for about twenty minutes now with no improvement…. Maybe… Maybe you should prepare yourselves" she said quietly. This was the part of her job she hated and as she looked around at all the family and friends gather for the young girl it only made it worse.

Lucas let out another sob and buried his head in his hands.

_When the day is long and the night,_

_the night is yours alone;  
when you're sure you've had enough of this life,_

_well hang on  
don't let yourself go,_

_'cause everybody cries_

_and everybody hurts sometimes_

Everyone just stood there in silence as she spoke the unthinkable. They wished this was just a bad dream and they'd wake up soon and everything would be okay. But they weren't that naive… unfortunately. They knew this was real and they needed to think about all the possibilities, no matter how much it hurt.

Brooke shook her head, refusing to believe what the nurse was telling her. "Prepare ourselves? For what?... She's… she's not going to die… right?!"

The nurse stayed quiet as Lucas glared up at Brooke. They all knew what could happen; he didn't need her or anyone else rubbing it in.

Ten minutes later there was still no word as everyone had taken a seat, except for Lucas who refused to budge. He had just about calmed himself as he sat on the floor in a ball. Minutes past like hours and before long it felt like he had been waiting a lifetime. What had he done to deserve this? What had she done? She was a good person, one of the best he knew. She was selfless, giving and loving, yet bad things kept happening to her. What kind of world was when killers and bad people could walk around without a care in the world and yet good people like Peyton and Keith have to suffer? He needed her to be okay. He needed to believe that it mattered if you were a good person. He needed something to believe in.

_Sometimes everything is wrong._

_Now it's time to sing along  
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go, (hold on)  
When you think you've had too much of this life,_

_well hang on_

_'Cause everybody hurts._

People had approached him, his mom, Larry, his friends, even hospital staff tried to talk to him. They needed to know at least HE was okay. They tried to get him to take a seat… talk… react somehow… but it was no use. It took all he had just to concentrate on breathing and not falling apart anymore than he already had.

_Take comfort in your friends  
everybody hurts._

_Don't throw your hand._

_Oh, no. Don't throw your hand  
If you feel like you're alone,_

_no, no, no, you are not alone_

Suddenly he thought back to his dream and he couldn't get her words out of his head.

_ "Lucas, just know, no matter what happens I love you and I always will! Just don't give up on that, okay!"_

What was she trying to tell him? Was she saying goodbye? This made silent tears fall down his face. This couldn't be their goodbye. They hadn't even got their chance yet. They deserved their chance. Why was it even with all his family and friends around him, without Peyton, he still felt so alone?

-----------------------------

"Cooper? Cooper?" Rachel shouted in panic as she saw him lay motionless on the floor.

The nurse rushed around and checked him. Just as she'd expected he was fine. He had just passed out from the shock.

"Is he okay?"

The nurse nodded as she stood up and made her way to the door. "Yes miss, he's fine. He's just passed out… from shock I'm guessing. Please don't worry, give me a minute and we'll have him up and around in no time" she said before walking out the door.

Five minutes later Cooper had come around and he and Rachel were staring at each other uncomfortably. The nurse knew they had to talk so she excused herself from the room.

They sat in silence for a while, as they were both lost in their own thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Her eyes snapped to him and then she looked away again. "I only found out when I woke up… I was about to tell you but then…"

"I ended things" he said and she nodded sadly.

There was silence again as it finally hit her, this was real. When no one else knew she had been able to ignore it, pretend it was all a big mistake, but now it was out in the open and she… they were talking about it, she knew this was real. She was having a baby… at seventeen…, with a man she barley knew, and was way older than her.

"What… what am I going to do?" she asked as a tear slide down her cheek. She hated being vulnerable like this.

He stood up and walked over to her, taking her hand in his. She looked at him, totally confused with the sudden contact. He smiled at her and rubbed her hand comfortingly. "I don't know what we're going to do but we'll deal with it together" he promised her.

"Wh… what… WE?"

"Yes we. We'll handle this so stop worrying. It's not good for you. Just concentrate on getting better".

She nodded and smiled. "So how's the head macho man?" she teased, while looking to break the serious atmosphere.

_If you're on your own in this life,_

_the days and nights are long,  
when you think you've had too much_

_of this life to hang on_

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
everybody cries._

_And everybody hurts sometimes  
_

"Anything?" the doctor asked as she shocked the girl again.

"There is still no change doctor"

"What do you want to do?" an intern asked.

The doctor continued CPR as she thought about what she should do. This girl was so young. She had so much to live for. "How long has she been down?"

"Sixty minutes"

The door opened just as the doctor spoke reluctantly. "I guess we should call it time…"

The nurse couldn't get the picture of the heartbroken boy in the hall way out of her mind. As soon as she walked in and heard the doctor, she knew she had to do something. That boy outside truly loved this girl. They deserved their chance. This girl deserved a chance to fight. "No wait. Give it one more round? She deserves a chance. She's a fighter. Please give it one more round?" the nurse begged.

The doctor took a moment to think before she nodded. "You heard her. One more round, stat!" This girl deserved a chance to fight. They just hoped she took it.

_And everybody hurts sometimes._

_So, hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on,_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on  
Everybody hurts._

_You are not alone_

He sat there and listened with bated breath for news. He waited and waited. In that hospital corridor the silence was deafening. Someone's life was on the line.

The love of his life's life was on the line and he felt helpless… useless… lost. Was it the end… or their new beginning?

And that's when it happened.


	11. Faith

Chapter 11 : **Faith**

He sat curled up on the armchair as he tried to deal with everything that had happened in the past week… heck even everything that had happened in the last twelve hours. Dried in tears still stained his face, his hair was mess from all the manhandling, his clothes were wrinkled and his face was unshaven.

If a stranger had come across him, they would have thought he was a man in his late twenties, not a boy of eighteen. His usual sea blue eyes were now a dull shade of grey from crying, tiredness and unshed tears.

He couldn't believe this had happened. He had been told the news an hour ago and came here to get away from everyone. Thankfully everyone had respected his decision and gave him the space he needed.

He couldn't seem to function properly. Everything between that moment and now was all a blur. He vaguely remembered doctors approaching him at some point, trying to explain things to him but he refused to believe it.

Peyton had come to him for a reason in that dream and he still refused, even after this, that it was their goodbye. It may have been childish but it was all he had left.

He stood up and made his way across the room. He gently lay on the bed as he stared at the girl beside him. He wrapped his arms further around her body needing to be close to her.

She had come back.

Peyton had come back to him. Everything was going to be okay. It just had to be! She had come back. She just needed to wake up now and he would be able to breathe again.

He cuddled up next to her as he tried to fall asleep for a while.

But suddenly a beeping noise scared him back to reality. This was NOT happening. Not again. He leaped to his feet and went to call the emergency button as the beeping increased.

_Shit! Don't do this. Don't make me loose her._

Then just as he was about to push that button for the second time in twenty four hours, he saw it.

-----------------------------------

"You ready?" he asked as he snapped her from her failed attempts at dressing herself.

"Do I look ready?" she snapped and immediately regretted it. She didn't mean to snap at him but trying to get dressed with a broken arm was not easy, especially when she felt awful. "Sorry… I can't… I can't tie them" she pouted.

"Let me!" he smiled as he walked over towards her. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he finished tying her pants.

"Thanks" she blushed. "I'm great" she lied but unfortunately her body wanted to prove otherwise. She quickly put her hand over her mouth as she turned white as a ghost.

"Rachel?" he asked worriedly.

She quickly ran to the nearest trash can and emptied her stomach for the fifth time that day. "I hate you!" she said as she wiped her mouth.

"Thanks!"

"I'm serious! This is your entire fault!" she groaned as she attempted to stand up.

He walked over and held his hand out to her to help her up but she just glared at him and got up herself.

"Well let's just go!" he sighed as he went to grab her bag from the bed.

"No, Brooke's collecting me!" she snapped as she took the bag off him.

"You can't run from me, from this Rachel!"

"Watch me!" she said as she noticed Brooke in the doorway. She quickly adjusted her bag on her shoulder and left.

-----------------------------------

He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw a familiar pair of green eyes looking back at him. He lay there frozen to the spot as he tried to figure out if this was another dream. If it was he didn't want to wake up, not when right now she was awake and right there in front of him. This couldn't be a dream because if it was he was sure after what had happened the last time that it couldn't lead to anything good. So he just lay there and smiled at her, refusing to utter a word just in case. If it was a dream, he was happy to just lay there with her, rather than face the harsh reality he would be waking up to. So they lay on the bed in silenced and stared at each other as if they were looking at each other for the very last time. They noticed every blemish, every blink, everything.

It seemed like an eternity passed until he finally found his voice. "P… Peyton?" he whispered nervously.

She just continued to stare at him blankly but didn't budge from his embrace.

"Peyton I'm so glad you're okay. I was so afraid you weren't coming back!" he said as he smiled so hard it lit up his face. _She had come back. Everything was going to be ok now_ he thought as he stared into those green eyes he loved so much and feared he'd never see again, but now here they were.

"What?" she asked as she shifted nervously.

He was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed. He was so caught up in the knowledge that she was awake he missed something crucial.

Everything was going to be fine. He had Peyton back, nothing could take from that.

Then she spoke. "wh… who are you?"

And just like that his world crashed down around him again.


	12. Lost

Chapter 12: ** Lost**

_Sometimes life gets tough, it tears you down and tries to break you. But the question is; in that moment, do accept defeat… or do you fight back in the hopes that someday it will get better, in the hopes that someday maybe, just maybe you can reach that which everyone wants: love and happiness with that one special person. Simply put; when faced with a tough road ahead do you fight it out or turn around and go back._

Lucas couldn't believe this had happened. Just when he thought everything was going to be okay something had to ruin it.

"I… we…" he stuttered as he stood up, trying not to worry her while also trying to hide his own sadness.

"Wh… where am I?"

Suddenly Lucas' instincts kicked in and he sat down at her bedside and took her hands in his, as he tried to comfort her. She flinched at his touch and it made his heart ache. He let go instantly, not wanting to scare her anymore than she was already. "Hey… it's okay. I'll… I'll just call the doctors okay. Everything is going to be okay"

He stood up and pushed the button before waiting patiently for someone to come so he could leave. He felt like the walls were closing on him. He was just about holding everything together before but now all that was impossible. This felt like a horrible nightmare and he wished he could wake up already.

For a short moment when his eyes first finally met hers, he felt like the pieces of the puzzle were finally coming back together, only for his world to crash again seconds later by one sentence. In all the scenarios he'd played out in his head this wasn't one that had come to mind and it broke his heart. She was back… but she wasn't.

She just lay there and stared at him. She felt so lost. She didn't know what had happened or why she was in the hospital but somehow she didn't feel threatened or scared by this stranger. Sure she felt scared in the situation but there was something comforting about the boy in front of her.

------------------------------------------

As soon as she heard the door she raced to it, hoping whoever it was hadn't woken Rachel because if they did there would be hell to pay. But when she opened the door that feeling was replaced by fear. What were they doing here? She had a feeling whatever it was couldn't be anything good.

"Hello miss Davis. Is Miss Gattina here? We need to speak to the both of you."

Brooke nodded before guiding them into the sitting room. "What is this about?" she asked nervously, fearing she already knew the answer.

"Can you just get Miss Gattina please? We want to speak to the both of you"

"Okay, just give me a minute" she replied before she slowly made her way up the stairs. Once she was out of their site she raced into Rachel's room in a panic, where she found her friend sprawled out on the bed watching television. "Rachel, we have visitors"

"Tell him I still don't want to speak to him. This is all his fault"

Brooke took a deep breath and sat next to her on the bed. "Rachel, it's not Cooper, it's the police"

"Oh"

"Yeah oh. Come on move that fat ass of yours. God you're getting heavy already" she teased as she pulled her friends hand helping her up but immediately regretted it when she felt a thump in her arm. "Hey I was only joking"

"I don't want to loose my figure. I mean, I really paid for it, literally"

"It's a little late for that Rachel"

Her friend just glared at her.

"Okay, I'll shut up now. Come on lets get this over with" she groaned as she pulled her friend down the stairs.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Not a chance in hell" she sighed before plastering a fake smile onto her face and walking in to greet the two officers.

------------------------------------------

"Hello Miss Sawyer. I'm glad to see you are finally joining us." the doctor said as he entered the room and began checking her stats. "How are you feeling?"

"O…okay"

"We just have to run some tests, if that's okay?"

Lucas took this as he cue to leave. He needed to leave before his emotions got the better of him.

Peyton sat in the bed feeling scared and nervous as the doctor spoke and the nurses began reading her chart and talking to each other. She kept her eyes on the blue eyed boy next to her; she somehow felt safe with him there. She turned to the doctor and nodded nervously. Everything in her mind was a blur and it frightened her.

"I'll… I'll give you all some privacy" he stuttered, breaking her from her trance, before making a quick run for the door while ironically avoiding those green eyes he longed to see for weeks now. But as he raced for the door, something stopped him.

"No!... please man… don't go!" she felt like an idiot calling him 'man' but what else could she call him? She didn't know his name? This was all so overwhelming for her and she didn't know why but the thought of doing it without him there scared her even more.

------------------------------------------

Shortly afterward the tests were complete. Peyton was given a clean bill of health other than her leg which was healing nicely. When asked about the memory loss they just replied it was understandable under the circumstances. Apparently it was nothing major to worry about and should sort itself out after a while with some gentle help. The doctor warned them not to overload her with too much information too soon as it could actually delay instead of quicken the recovery process, before leaving them in peace.

Peyton had fallen asleep not long after. Larry had arrived as soon as he was told about his daughter's condition, so Lucas was relieved that he could finally leave with a clear conscience.

He sat in the corridor with his head in his hands, his eyes boring a hole in the wall opposite him.

He didn't budge or even respond when he noticed someone take a seat beside him.

"If you stare at that wall any harder, I think it'll collapse under the pressure" she joked but he didn't respond. "It could be worse" she offered in a lame attempt to cheer him up.

"How?"

It wasn't working.

"At least she's still here. She's alive. You have a chance"

It was supposed to comfort him, he knew that but all her words did was tug at his already breaking heart. "This is too much Hailey. Maybe it's a sign"

He spoke with such sadness and heartache; she had to will herself not to cry. She couldn't be weak; she had to be strong for both of them.

The man sitting beside her seemed like a fraction of the man she called her best friend. He looked up at her, hoping for some comforting words but as she looked at him, the words she was about to utter seem trivial and useless. His broken gaze seeped through her to the point where she was sure she could feel his pain… and it was suffocating. The weight of his sadness along with her own was too much for her to handle. So she spoke the only words that came to mind. "Lucas you need to start looking after yourself. Peyton wouldn't want to see you like this"

"But she's gone. She's gone and we don't know if she'll ever come back" he spoke hoarsely. "You know I naively thought all I needed was for her to wake up" he whispered as he shook his head and looked up toward the god his was now wondering if truly existed.

Then it was her turn to cry, cry for her friend and her best friend. She hated what had happened to Peyton and she also hated seeing him like this. She wanted him to understand he had to try and hold it together, for himself and everyone else, that this behavior wasn't helping anyone. She wanted to… but she couldn't. She totally understood his feelings and worries as she felt the same.

Normally he would comfort her, wrap his arm around her and tell her everything would be okay, but he couldn't. It wasn't okay and he didn't know if it ever would be now.

"Lucas, I need you, Nathan needs you, your mom needs you but most of all she needs you."

Lucas turned to look at her before turning his attention back to the familiar spot on the wall. "I know, I know okay, but I don't know if I can do it anymore. I'm trying to be strong, really, but every time I look at her and see her lost eyes staring back at me, it hurts, it breaks me apart inside."

"I know"

He looked up at her in confusion

"You think you're the only one? You think it's not hard for us too? She is one of my best friends and yet she doesn't even know who I am. You think it's bad for you, at least she trusts you! I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"I'm afraid she won't come back Hail's." he whispered as he cut off her nervous ramble. "I'm afraid she'll change and won't be the Peyton I know and lo…. Ehm, you know I remember the day we met, we were only ten" he smiled sadly as his mind began to drift. _"The minute my eyes met hers I knew she was different… special. She used to be so feisty and distant but I knew there was something special hidden behind her walls. I promised myself that day, I'd break down those walls and get her to let me in"_.

It was only when Hailey spoke again he'd realized he'd said it out loud.

"And you did. She loves you Lucas, anyone can tell you that. You just need to remind her."

As he let her words seem into his mind, he smiled his first genuine smile since his world crashed **again**. "Sometimes they come back"

"What?'

"Sometimes they come back". She had come back to him and he was going to hold her to it. Now he'd get the real Peyton back too, if he had anything to do with it. Life had gotten tough, and he finally made his choice. He was going to fight.

"Do you remember in 6th grade?" Hailey spoke, disturbing him from his thoughts "We were asked what we were going to do when we grew up. Remember what you wrote?"

He looked at his best friend sadly as he let his mind drift back. "I'm going to make Peyton Sawyer my girlfriend" he whispered as the painfully memory flooded into his mind. Even as a child, this girl had captivated him. It hurt to think about it because it also brought an underlying fear with it. He just hoped that he would see that girl again.

------------------------------------------

Rachel stood in her kitchen, frantically searching her cupboards when Brooke walked in.

"Well at least they're gone for now…" she stopped when she saw her friend. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? God! Where is all the damn alcohol around here!" she screamed as she slammed another cupboard shut.

Brooke took a deep breath before putting her life in her hands and speaking. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You're pregnant Rachel"

"Yeah I'm also being charged with drunk driving and reckless' endangerment… Besides it's none of your concern. Screw this, I'm going out" she said before storming out the door.

Brooke leaned up against the table, raised her head to the sky and took a deep breath. "Well that went well!" She grabbed her phone and text the only person that could get through to her friend, at least she hoped.

Then just as she placed her phone back on the table and sat down, it rang.

------------------------------------------

Lucas returned to his usual spot at her bedside to find her asleep. He decided to just to stay and watch her, like he had done so many times before. It gave him comfort hearing her mumbled words as she slept. It was a reminder that she was okay.

Brooke walked in and stood in the doorway observing them. She had heard the news and she didn't want to believe it. She was so happy her friend was okay and had woken up. But on the other hand she was upset. Her best friend had forgotten her, forgotten all their memories and history. As she stood there watching her barely ex-boyfriend sit and watch her best friend so lovingly, it made her sick to her stomach.

"Were you ever really in love with me?" the brunette asked painfully. He looked so heartbroken yet so complete at the same time sitting at her best friend's bed side, it killed her.

He looked up, surprised at first to hear her voice and then that changed to surprise at her question. _How was he supposed to answer that? The answer should be simple. He had said it so many times in their relationship. Why was he finding it tough to answer now? _He wished he knew. "I did love you Brooke…I do" He sighed. He had so much going on at the moment he really wasn't ready for a conversation like this. 

"No, Lucas that's not what I asked. Tell me! I deserve the truth. Were you ever really _in love_ with me?"

He just looked at her blankly until moments later his expression changed. She realized it had only just occurred to him what the true answer was. She began to feel angry and hurt at the same time. "I remember distinctly you telling me she was a mistake!!!!" she said marching into the room and standing at the other side of the bed.

"Brooke, shhhh!" he said as he looked between the two girls before standing up and guiding her to the doorway. "I didn't say that"

"I think I remember Lucas! You said something along the lines of her being a mistake"

"Can we do this later Brooke? This isn't the best time" he said gently while looking back into the room to make sure Peyton was okay.

"No Lucas lets do this now" she snapped, bringing his attention back to her and folding her arms in front of her while waiting for a response. "Well have you forgotten already? You said you kept that damn box as a reminder of your mistake!"

Lucas sighed and ran his hands through his hair. It looked like he was going to have to do this now. He took one last look back at Peyton as he thought back to that day. "I said 'it' was a mistake" He whispered as his eyes never left her sleeping figure, almost afraid of what Brooke was going to say or do next. He didn't want to do this, certainly not here, not now, but he also knew there was no way out now. 

"Sorry what did you say?" 

"I am sorry Brooke but I never said she was a mistake. The mistake was that we went behind your back; we went about things the wrong way. I am sorry I hurt you, truly I am. If… If… never mind"

"If what?"

There was silence for a few seconds as she waited patiently for a response that he didn't want to give.

"If what, Lucas?" she asked again more forcefully this time.

"I just wish I could go back and change things so I never hurt you. I mean I did love you but…"

"Not as much as your precious Peyton, right?"

He didn't reply and she had her answer. "I care about you, I do but we never worked together Brooke. We always fought and had issues. A relationship shouldn't be that difficult if we truly loved each other. You always had trust issues and in a way I guess you were right. I'm sorry Brooke." 

"But why Lucas? Why did you keep fighting for me? Why?" 

"Because I truly believed I was in love with you. I really did. I had given up on the idea of being with Peyton along time ago and I was happy with you. I thought you were the one for me. But then the school shooting happened … and nothing was the same" he smiled sadly as Peyton's words from that day rang in his ears. _Even if we do make it out of here we're always going to carry it with us. It's never going to be the same._ "Everything changed. Even then I tried to run from it but to be honest I got tired of running. It's tiring running from the truth."

"So it only took her nearly dying for you to put all of us out of our misery and even then it took jealously and fighting, before you'd finally admit it. Great job Lucas!" She was furious but he just stood there and took it. In a way he deserved it. This was his doing after all.

Finally he said the only thing he could think of that could make this situation remotely better. "I really am sorry Brooke" 

"You know it's funny, in a way I have been waiting for this to happen. I knew someday you'd realize it was her you wanted, not me. I was in constant competition with her and the sad thing is she didn't even know it, neither of you did. It was like no matter what was going on with us, if Peyton needed you, you dropped everything." Brooke sighed as she looked at the sleeping girl in the bed and then back at her ex-boyfriend. "Remember when we just got back together," she paused for a minute and looked at him sadly, "We weren't even together twenty four hours and I had just opened clothes over bros so I really needed your help. Yet the minute Peyton called, you dropped everything without even asking what she wanted. You left to go off on a quest with her" she said sadly. The anger in her voice was all but gone. She had a lot of time to think about it and now she was almost glad all of it was finally out in the open and resolved.

Lucas looked at her sadly. He hadn't been fair to her and he knew it. She deserved better. He wished there was something he could say or do to make the situation better. But there was nothing that could fix it so he said the next best thing. "I mean it Brooke I'm sorry"

Brooke nodded as she forced the tears not to fall. "I believe you, but it still hurts. What does she have I don't? What is it Lucas huh? Why am I never enough?"

He stood there silently and stared at her, trying to find the words. "Believe me Brooke it's not you"

"That's original"

"She and I… there's just something about her Brooke. No matter how much she pushes me away, it always seems to come back to me and her. I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did!" she said as her eyes began to water but she wouldn't cry in front of him. She wouldn't let him see he'd hurt her. "Listen, tell her I came by. I know she still doesn't remember but…" she trailed off and began to walk out the door, knowing there was no need to finish that sentence.

"I really am sorry Brooke, truly"

"It all hurts just the same though Lucas. I have to go; Rachel is on the missing list. She probably going to get trashed if we don't find her soon"

"And why is that something to worry about?" he asked as he smirked and quirked his brow. "This is Rachel Gattina were talking about"

"She kind of went off on one after the police left"

"Police?" Lucas asked curiously.

"She's being charged"

Lucas nodded and instinctively looked back towards Peyton. "Good"

Brooke just nodded understandingly. "Yeah but me and Cooper are worried about her. She shouldn't be drinking in her condition"

"Condition?"

"Yeah. Who knew? Rachel Gattina is pregnant. I'm sure many people would have placed bets on it, but not me. Then again I am also the fool who got involved in a love triangle that only ever really involved two people failing miserably to fight fate"

Lucas gave her a sad smile and a nod. Brooke left without a second thought and Lucas smiled for the third genuine time that day as he leaned his body against the door. He had almost forgotten what he had heard the day before but now it was all clear as day and he couldn't help but smile. _It was Rachel! She hadn't slept with Jake! The nurse was talking about Rachel!_ He smiled as he walked back into the room and his smile only got wider as he laid eyes on her.

Now his world was only half as messed up.

------------------------------------------

Everyone returned the following morning to be greeted by the doctor. Karen had finally managed to persuade Lucas to go home and get some rest. He now had a new lease of life, which he had a feeling he was going to need for the time ahead. The doctors were giving Peyton a large amount of pain killers so he knew she's be out for the night but he only left after Larry promised not to leave her side. Larry loved knowing Peyton had someone like Lucas in her life. It didn't take much to see how he really felt for his daughter.

The doctor decided it would be a good idea to introduce Peyton to everyone bit by bit, to give her time to process and not to overwhelm her. So before everyone came this morning Larry had introduced himself to his daughter. She didn't remember him but it was a start.

The doctor had recommended two people go in at a time so it was decided that Lucas and Brooke should go first. Brooke wasn't too pleased to have to go in with him and hesitated for a few minutes before following his lead and walking into the room.

Peyton looked between the two and wondered what they were doing. They were both nervous, she could tell as she saw Lucas shove his hands in his pockets. She guessed it was a nervous thing that for some reason made her smile for a moment. _The boy was cute when he was nervous_ she thought to herself.

Lucas decided to go first, while he still had his nerve. "Hi Peyton, I'm Lucas. We were…" he hesitated as he looked at the scared girl in the bed. He tried to figure out how best to describe what they were to each other. "We're …" How was he to describe them? They weren't in a relationship; they were never just friends, not really. They were… well he was in love with her. He sighed as he realized he couldn't really put into words what they meant to each other so he went for a simple solution. "We were… friends. Great friends" he said sadly as she simply nodded and did her fake smile he could read a mile off. He could tell she was terrified as she looked at the two 'strangers' in front of her.

Although she had no memory she still kept her eyes on him, studying him. Why did she feel like she knew him? Well obviously she knew him, they were friends or so he said but why did she feel drawn to him?

She didn't have time to analyze it anymore as someone spoke, distracting both blondes from their staring match.

_Even with no memory they still connect_ Brooke thought sadly as she watched the two. "And I'm Brooke we were bff's"

Peyton turned to Brooke and looked at her. "I'm sorry we were what?"

Brooke felt a lump form in her throat. She secretly thought that she would just walk in and Peyton would instantly remember her best friend. Naive and all as it was, she couldn't understand how Peyton could forget her. "Best friends forever"

Peyton looked from Brooke to Lucas who gave her a comforting smile and a nod before she looked back at Brooke. "Oh, okay".

_"_We'll get through this P Sawyer" Brooke smiled before taking a step closer to her friend, trying to place her hand on Peyton's.

Peyton jerked her hand away as fear and confusion clouded her eyes. "P Sawyer? My name's Peyton". She was so confused and it only seemed to be getting worse. There was a strange vibe going on. She felt like this girl was slightly putting on an act.

Brooke froze when she saw Peyton's reaction. It was eating at her that they hadn't been speaking before this happened. She was trying to forget all of it and be there for Peyton, but when she saw her with Lucas, she couldn't help but feel jealous. Why did Peyton get to have that and she didn't.

Lucas could sense Peyton's discomfort and decided to step in. "its okay Peyton. Calm down and just breath." He smiled at her, and she instantly let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding in. "Maybe this is too much. We can come back later" he said sadly as he tried to lead Brooke out of the room.

"But…" Brooke spoke. She didn't want to leave yet. She wanted to stay; she wanted to help Peyton remember.

"Yeah that sounds good" Peyton sighed in defeat before she turned and stared out the window while they left and silent tears fell down her face.

------------------------------------------

_Why can't I remember? She's supposed to be my friend, why is everything such a blur? _She felt so bad that she couldn't remember. _Those people really care about me and I feel like I don't know any of them. Everything is so messed up. I can't handle this. _ Suddenly her breathing began to increase and her heart raced. It was all becoming too much. _I need to get away from it all. I need to get out of here. _She quickly dried her eyes as she finally realized what she had to do. She slid herself out of the bed as quickly as she could with her bandaged leg and opened the drawer next to her, revealing her spare clothes. She simply threw on a hoodie, a jacket and some shoes over her sweats before very slowly hobbling over to the crutches in the corner of the room. After she had gotten used to the crutches, she decided to make her great escape while the coast was clear. She needed to get away, she couldn't remember anything about her life and she felt that being there with no memory only seemed to be hurting the people around her and that in turn hurt her. This was her way out.

_**A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter. I feel like the last few chapters haven't been my best work. I know the story has got a bit slow, but I promise, if you bear with me and keep reviewing the next few chapters will be worth the wait. Things are really going to start developing on the Leyton front. So please if you want to read more, you know what to do. I'd love to here what you guys think.**_


	13. The Promise

Chapter 13: **The Promise**

_Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always. _

_A promise, like a reward for persisting through life so long alone. _

_A belief in each other and the possibility of love. _

_A decision to simply rise above the pain in the past._

_A covenant, which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties. _

_The celebration of the chance taken and the challenge that lies ahead. _

_For two will always be stronger than one. _

_Like a team braced against the tempests of the world. _

_And love will always be the guiding force in our lives. _

_For tonight is mere formality. _

_Only an announcement to the world of feelings long held,_

_promises made long ago in the sacred space in our hearts._

He had all but given up on the idea of finding her. They had searched the hospital high and low, with no sign of her. They later found out from security videos that she had left the grounds. She had left… and the sad thing was he couldn't blame her; he knew she was feeling scared and alone. Instead he blamed himself. He had promised himself he'd look after her and do everything in his power to keep her safe. That plan wasn't going too well so far!

He spent hours driving around everywhere he could think of, in the hopes of finding her; her house, the school, the beach, the graveyard… but it was useless. She obviously needed to get away and find somewhere alone to think and she didn't want to be found. He sighed because he knew looking for her in places she would normally go was ridiculous anyway. This Peyton wouldn't know any of those places. But he had to try; and he did, he tried everywhere until finally there was no where left to go.

He drove in a trance for a while, having no idea what to do next, until finally he realised what he'd done. Without realising it he had driven to the one place he had almost forgotten about. Straight away he knew she'd be there. She didn't know he knew of this place. It was her own private place no one knew of, where she would hide out when the world became too much to handle and she just needed some peace.

The only reason he knew of it was by coincidence, or some would say fate. Years before, he was on one of his morning runs when he came across her. At first he felt like he was invading her privacy and he would leave but after weeks it had become too difficult for him to leave her. So every morning on his run he would unconsciously slow down and take a glance and some mornings if he was lucky there she'd be, sitting on the edge under that very same bridge by the canal, drawing her worries away. There he'd stand only for a few moments, enjoying her beauty before he'd silently leave again without a single word. He may not have known her then but somehow a part of him understood her. Her drawing silently under that bridge was the same as his morning run, a way to make it through the day, to escape life's dramas.

So as he cautiously stepped out of his car and walked the familiar path across the bridge he unconsciously held his breath, praying this morning would be like all the others. He gripped the railing and smiled at the sight before him.

------------------------------------------

There she sat on the edge of the path by the canal deep in thought. It felt great to get away from all the prying eyes and pressure for a while. She wanted to remember, she really did, but she couldn't and she felt like she was failing them.

Just as she raised her hand to wipe her tears away she noticed someone quietly sit beside her. Their eyes instantly connected and without saying a word he gently brought his hand to her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Lucas?!?" she said in shock, "How did you…"

"Know where to find you?" he smiled. "I know you"

That statement said it all. Somehow through all of this he did know her. In a strange way she thought he knew her better than she knew herself at the moment. He understood when she needed space, he understood her fears. He just seemed to understand **her.**That fact puzzled and comforted Peyton at the same time.

They just sat there in a comfortable silence. Lucas didn't question her, pressure her or give out for scaring everyone like she expected. He just sat there.

He sat there and waited until she was ready to speak, he was just glad she was okay.Before they realised it ten minutes had past and not a word was spoken.

"I'm sorry"

Lucas was surprised at first to hear her voice but then he looked at her in confusion. "For what?"

"I'm sure I scared everyone. I'm sorry; I just had to get away."

Lucas could hear the pain in her voice and all he wanted to do at that moment was take her in his arms and convince her everything would be okay.

"Why can't I remember Lucas?"

He looked at her and he felt a jolt of pain in his heart. She was so lost and sad, it hurt him to see. "It's okay Peyton. It'll all be okay I promise" he spoke confidently while secretly he prayed he was right.

The strange thing was: she believed him. Somehow she felt that if she could believe anyone it was the man beside her. He made her feel safe.

"Hey how did you get here anyway? It must have taken forever" he smirked.

"Painfully" she sighed as she began brooding again. Lucas knew that look all to well and decided for once he wasn't going to let her.

"I'll tell you what, how about we forget all this drama for a little while and just let loose. I don't know about you but I could use a little fun right about now" Lucas pulled her into a one arm hug unconsciously and he was delighted when she didn't flinch. In fact she simply leaned into his touch and it made his heart skip a beat. He smiled as he laid his chin on her curls and held her closer. This right here was the best he felt in a long time.

She pulled away to look into his eyes. "Sounds perfect!" she smiled and his heart melted. That smile was all he asked for. He realised at that moment he'd be a happy man if he could just keep it there for a while.

"Come on then" he smiled as he stood up and held his hand out to her, helping her to stand.

As he saw her struggle to walk he was so tempted to pick her up in his arms and carry her bridal style. But that wasn't appropriate. "Need some help?" he asked gently and she blushed. "May I?" he asked and after he received a short nod he wrapped an arm around her waist, while taking the spare crutch from her hand. He couldn't hide the smile that graced his face as she placed her arm on his shoulder as they hobbled to his car.

------------------------------------------

"So where does madam want to go?"

"You choose. I trust you"

_If only she knew __the effects those words had on me, _he thought before he started up the car. He knew exactly where to take her.

------------------------------------------

"A warehouse? Lucas why are you taking me to a warehouse? You're not some crazed stalker are you?" she laughed somehow knowing that was totally ridiculous.

"Just come on" he smiled as he opened the door for her and held out his hand, helping her out. They both smiled unconsciously as they walked, well Peyton hopped, sided by side to the entrance. But then Peyton stopped suddenly and Lucas worried he had done something wrong.

That was until he saw what her eyes were focused on. "Oh" he sighed as he mentally kicked himself. He'd forgotten about the stairs. "Maybe this was a bad idea!"

"Yeah maybe we should go back" she whispered.

Lucas nodded sadly and tried to help her back to the car but she didn't move. Instead she continued to stare at the building. It seemed oddly familiar and she desperately wanted to see more.

"Lucas wait, I want to see what's in here" she sighed. She was intrigued by the building and she felt it was about time she started trying to get her life back.

Lucas simply nodded; realising there was no use arguing with Peyton when her mind was made up.

She made it up about four steps with one arm holding the railing one arm using her crutch when she slipped, but Lucas was right there behind her to catch her.

"That's it" he smiled as he held a gentle grip on her waist. "Take this" he smirked as he held out the other crutch to her.

"How will that help?" she groaned as she took her crutch from his hand.

Lucas smiled as he realised she may not have any memory right now, but some traits that he loved about this girl were still there and her feistiness was definitely one of them. "Well I hope you don't mind…" he said nervously, "but this is how". He scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the remaining steps in no time before placing her firmly on her feet again.

Peyton just let out a breath and looked at him curiously. She didn't have time to react before he simply shrugged and took out his keys to open the door.

------------------------------------------

As he flicked on the lights and made his way around the club turning on various other switches, Peyton just stood there in shock.

"Wow, this is… wow" she said as she looked around at the vast space.

"See I told you you'd like it"

"Have I been here before?"Her words were shy and cautious and it made him think it was incredibly cute and also heartbreaking at the same time. But he refused to show it. Today was about getting away and making the most of what they had right now.

"You work here" he smiled as he turned and took out two glasses. "Want a drink?"

"Well..." she smirked, "I'd kill for..."

"Wait, I bet you want an orange juice and lemonade shandy" he laughed as he walked around the bar.

"Hey how…?" she asked curiously. He simply shrugged and poured the drinks.

"I know you!" he smiled before he walked from behind the bar again, _and apparently you still know yourself too._ "Come on, I have something to show you"

He lead her into a small room backstage and a huge smile appeared on his face when he turned back to look at her. Maybe things weren't as drastic as he first thought.

It was where they kept all the music equipment and she had even brought a stash of her records to play while she set up each all age's night.

"Wow, this is cool. Who owns all this?"

Another jab at his heart but he brushed it off. "These…" he said as he slide his hand across her records, "Blondie, are all yours"

Peyton smiled at the nickname and began cautiously looking through the collection. "May I?"

"Go right ahead" he laughed as she slowly began browsing through the records until she found what she was looking for.

Lucas just sat there happily watching her as she studied the record collection for ages before finally choosing a song. He couldn't help but think she looked incredibly adorable as she stuck out her tongue a little while she delicately placed the vinyl record on the player.

She looked so please with herself as she finally got it to work, Lucas realised one of the many reasons he loved her.

Then the song filled the club and he lost his breath.

_If you wait for me then I'll come for you  
Although I've traveled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart  
If you think of me If you miss me once in awhile  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart  
_

He froze for a minute as the lyrics of the song played out.

_Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
If you dream of me like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart  
_

He smiled as he watched her innocently look at him for approval, before looking through the records again. He knew it was silly to think the song choice meant anything other than a coincidence, but… what if…

_Remembering   
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
_

He couldn't help but wonder if in some bizarre way, was she trying to tell him that she was still in there somewhere, the real Peyton, fighting to come out, if he'd just wait?

_I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face your smile  
To be with you wherever you are_

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss   
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face, your smile  
To be with you wherever you are

Remembering   
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting

Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise If it's one that you can keep, I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me and say you'll hold  
A place for me in your heart.

As the song ended so did his brooding, all those issues were for another day. The next few hours they simply enjoyed together. They played music, attempted to dance while eating and drinking to their hearts content. They messed around, attempting terrible dance moves that had been sworn would never be done outside their bedrooms but they didn't care. They could barley breath from laughing.

"Oh no, Lucas, you think that's bad, try this" she giggled before trying to do the chicken dance. They were in fits of giggles, especially when she tried to bend and shake to the floor like you're supposed to but she forgot about her leg and went tumbling to the floor. Luckily Lucas was there to save her, but he wasn't quick enough. They fell to the floor, Peyton landing on top of Lucas and thankfully her leg didn't hit anything. They looked at each other for a second before they erupted in fits of laughter. Peyton rolled off of him, causing his hands to leave her hips, but instead they found their way to her stomach.

"Nice hands" she laughed and he quickly removed it from her stomach.

He turned on his side to face her and tried to see if she had released what she said.

"Nice legs" he smirked, which widened as he saw a twinkle in her eyes.

They didn't need to hide with each other; they could act themselves without any insecurity. They were just Lucas and Peyton; two teenager having fun. The day carried on. He would tease her about her dancing and in true Peyton Sawyer fashion she would tease right back. And he loved it.

"So what's the deal with Brooke?" she asked randomly as they sat while trying to choose the next album to play.

He though about it for a moment. He had two options; he could remember the real world was still out there and try and face the issues that were waiting for them, or he could for once just enjoy the here and now and this little fleeting moment of fun in between all the dramas with the woman he loved.

He would have thought about it for a moment but for once in his life Lucas Scott decided to be childish and enjoy the here and now. The outside world could wait.

"Hey didn't you know you guys are bff's" he teased. He didn't want to get into anything serious. Today was a good day. That wasn't going to change if he had his way. She was smiling, for the first time since… well for the first time in a while she was smiling and it was still his mission to keep it there.

"Dude" she moaned as she rolled her eyes before laughing and nudging him playfully.

"Dude" he teased back receiving a shock offended look from Peyton. "SO not cool!" he said in a silly voice and suddenly they both burst out laughing.

This felt good, just hanging out and having fun. It was something neither had done for a while. Sure they weren't dealing with the big issues. But today wasn't about that. Today was just about them reconnecting. Today proved that throughout out all of this, it didn't matter; their connection was still their and if this didn't change that nothing ever would. They were for keeps.

_**A/N **__**so someone asked for less angst more happy Leyton so that's what I tried to do. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks to everyone who reviews, it really means a lot.**_


	14. Something to Believe in

Chapter 14 : **Something to believe in**_  
_

_We stumble into our lives:  
Without a hand to hold.  
And any wonder  
We need to find  
A certain something, certain._

The teenage school years are meant to be the happiest years of a person's life. They say it's a time where you can be carefree without any responsibilities. Or at least that's what they say?

But who exactly are they and where exactly do they live?

Life just isn't like that. Life, especially being teenager, is tough. You struggle to fit in, to find your place in this big wide world. Everyone struggles.

If anyone knew about this, it would be two certain broody blondes. In their short lives they had been through enough drama to last a life time. They had a history so complicated; it would make Shakespeare proud. It was enough to cause most to give up and move on to something easier and carefree. That would be the easy route.

But what happens if you meet you find that certain something, that thing everyone spends their life searching for. Well this is what happens; you do whatever you can to keep it.

They may have fought it for a while but acceptance was the first step. Now that they believed in it; in their love, that should be enough.

Right?

--

As they tidied up, they both got lost in their own thoughts. Peyton thought about how much she'd enjoyed her day whereas Lucas thought about how much he'd missed hanging out with her.

They hadn't been close in a while; he had been so busy with Brooke, his mom, school and everything else, to make an effort. He'd give anything to go back and tell her how he felt about her along time ago instead of taking her for granted. If he was honest, he always thought that someday they'd get their chance again, but the accident had finally made him realise that he couldn't live with someday, or maybe. If this had taught him anything it was that you should always follow your heart and go for what you want today because it may not be here tomorrow. He may have learned it the hard way, but he had learned it nonetheless and it was something he was going to live by.

He'd never felt for anyone, what he felt for Peyton, not even Brooke. That's why this was so difficult because even though she was standing right beside him; he missed Peyton so much it hurt.

But somehow, even though it hurt seeing her upset and lost, he had to be close to her, he felt a comfort knowing she was alive and well. It was an added bonus that she trusted him and that no matter what was thrown at them, amnesia included; their connection remained, even in their darkness moments.

He knew he should be getting her back to the hospital, but he couldn't. He didn't want this moment to end because who knew when they'd get this close again. He watched her for a moment as she continued to tidy everything within reach without having to put too much pressure on her leg and it caused his heart to ache. Even after car accidents and heart problems, nothing hurt him as much as seeing the love of his life like this. He knew no one understood the extent of the pain he felt everyday, seeing Peyton like this. She didn't deserve this. She deserved the best of everything and yet all these bad things kept happening to her. If he had his way she would have everything she ever dreamed of, because if anyone deserved it, she did. All that he wanted was for her to return so he could give it to her.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

They were just finishing tiding up when they heard someone walk in. They both turned quickly only to be met by a scared and relieved brunette.

"Lucas Scott! I was just about to call the police when I saw your car and decided to see if you had any luck finding her." She sighed and looked from a silent Lucas to his baffled partner in crime. "P Sawyer you had us terrified."

"It's Peyton"

Brooke watched the pair of blondes for a minute before she took a deep break, and tried a different approach. "I'm sorry; it's just we were all so worried, P. Sawy… I mean Peyton"

Lucas watched the two former best friends stare at each other closely for a while in silence before he decided to interrupt. "I already called Larry, Brooke, didn't he tell you?"

"No!" she snapped as she whirled her head toward him. "No one told me!"

Peyton stumbled back on her crutches a bit with the tone of Brooke's voice and Lucas instantly noticed. "Well maybe we should get you back to the hospital?" he asked as he placed a comforting hand on Peyton's shoulder, while trying to ease the tension looming in the room.

"I'll take her" Brooke snapped.

Lucas simply nodded awkwardly, not wanting to cause a scene in front of Peyton.

--

He watched from his car as they stood outside the hospital doors. Peyton didn't say a word; she just fiddled with her crutches as Brooke tried to talk her into going in.

Brooke couldn't see what the problem was. In that hospital, there were lots of people waiting for her; her dad, her friends, her doctors. What was so scary?

But that was the very problem. Peyton felt so much pressure on her shoulders. It's not that people were saying anything but she could feel it. Everyone wanted her so badly to remember, they wanted the Peyton they knew and loved back, and the truth was so did she. She wanted to remember so bad it was driving her crazy.

The past few hours had been bliss, no pressure, no pity eyes, just her and Lucas having fun. She had the strange feeling they had done that before; just the two of them hanging out and having fun. Something about that felt so familiar she felt like it was on the tip of her tongue.

"You ready?" the brunette beside her asked, waking her from her daydream.

Peyton looked between the entrance and Brooke cautiously. She couldn't believe he'd left her; the one person she trusted left her. She hesitated. She couldn't face their prying eyes again.

"I… I….' she stumbled on her words as she escaped Brooke's grasp and hopped a few steps back as tears welled in her eyes. She was sick of feeling scared and alone. She knew Brooke meant well but she didn't give her the safe feeling she needed right now. That's when she realised she had only felt that with one person since she'd woken up. "I'm s… sorry Brooke, I ca…"

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
_

But before she could finish her sentence she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to meet his crystal sea blue eyes. "Of course she is" he smiled at her.

She watched him carefully. She hesitated for a minute before their eyes met again and a wave of comfort came over her. She felt safer. "Wh…what are you doing here?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "Couldn't leave you do it alone Peyton"

Peyton swallowed hard. Whatever it was about this man before her, she felt a connection to him. There was just something about him, and the way he made her feel when she was with him. "You're too good to me. I thought you left" she spoke quietly almost hoping he couldn't hear her.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

Lucas shook his head sadly. Not long ago he had promised her that he would never leave her, so to hear her say those words hurt. "I wouldn't, I won't. I promise I'm not leaving you… I won't" he said with so much confidence and passion it awed her. It also caused another reaction.

She stumbled forward, loosing her footing and dropping her crutches along the way but luckily Lucas caught her and held her in his arms with fear in his eyes. Brooke shouted something about getting help and ran off somewhere.

_  
I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

It was all a blur to the two blondes as they stared at each other. Peyton held onto his shirt for deal life as he held her in his arms. Peyton closed her eyes for a second and images of them flashed before her eyes.

"It's you…"she spoke hesitantly, "It's you".

_  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

_**A/N So there it is. The long awaited chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please review, because this took me forever to write and I'd love to know what you guys thought. The song I used in the chapter is Goo Goo Dolls – Iris.**_

_**P.S. there is some serious lp fluff and good times coming in the next few chapters. I think you guys have earned it after all the drama. **_


	15. Look after you

Chapter 15 : **Look after you**

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

_Oh, oh,  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
_

It has been said that we don't recognize the significant moments in our lives while they are happening. We grow complacent with ideas, or things or people and we take them for granted. it's usually not until that thing is about to be taken away from you that you've realized how wrong you've been, you realized how much you need it, how much you love it. Sometimes there's a moment that stuns us as it happens and we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever.

This was one of those moments. It may have been only seconds that passed but it felt like so much more. The minute their eyes met all the pain, panic and chaos was forgotten and suddenly it felt like they could both finally breath properly again.

"Lucas"

"Peyton"

Even though time passed, it went unnoticed by either of them. They simply were lost in their own little world, holding each other tightly, as if the minute they let go the other would disappear forever.

They both had so much to say but didn't know how or where to begin.

Finally, just as they had come to their senses and were about to speak, the doors opened with doctors, friends and family rushing over. Lucas just stood there in a daze as Peyton straightened up and tried to listen.

As everyone around him spoke, all Lucas could do was stand there in awe with one thing running through his mind. _She had remembered. Peyton Sawyer was back; his world was finally coming back together._

As Peyton was bombarded with questions, Lucas took a take a step back to give them some space but he quickly returned to her side when he felt a hand in his. He didn't need to look down to know whose it was. In the midst of all the chaos, their eyes met and he silently nodded with a smile, answering the unspoken question she was asking. He was staying. They were going to get through this together.

As the doctors lead everyone inside into the warmth Lucas placed a hand on the small of her back, and strangely enough Peyton wasn't scared anymore. Sure she hated hospitals, it reminded her of when her mother died, sure she hated the attention, but with Lucas by her side she knew she could survive it; she could survive anything.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you  
_

Shortly after everyone was asked to leave as the doctors carried out routine tests to make sure Peyton was truly okay.

As Lucas left, he leaned in and hugged her gently.

"I'm glad you're back, Blondie. I missed you" he whispered in her ear and suddenly he felt her squeeze him tighter. He knew she was scared; she didn't want him to go. "I'll be right outside that door, if they do anything to hurt you, anything, call me and I'll kick their sorry ass'" he winked and she laughed. "See, there's that smile I love so much".

They shared an awkward moment. Although they knew there was a lot to discuss, now wasn't the time. Peyton nodded hesitantly and Lucas left.

What followed felt like more of an interrogation than anything else. She was asked millions of questions repeatedly by the doctors, which she presumed were tests to make sure her memory was one hundred percent back, while also being poked and prodded.

_If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly_

_Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
After You  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
_

The doctors finally gave her the all clear hours later and said she was free to go home the next day. They just needed to observe her for twenty four hours.

Everyone stayed for a while longer expressing how delighted they were to have her back. In all that time Lucas never once left her side. He sat beside her on the bed and held her hand. They hadn't discussed what any of it meant but at that moment they didn't care. It just felt right.

But after a while, the day's events began to catch up with her. She yawned as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

It didn't take seconds for Lucas to notice and he quickly suggested that they give her some time to rest.

Everyone said their goodbyes and begrudgingly left, promising to return the next day. Lucas was the last to go. He struggled for a moment as he tried to decide the best way to say goodbye. He finally settled for a quick kiss on the forehead and a promise to return first thing in the morning.

He hated leaving her. This would be the first time in almost two weeks he would be sleeping away from her and it didn't feel right. But the fact was, she was okay, she was going home tomorrow, he didn't need to stay.

But just as he was out the door he heard her voice.

"Lucas wait"

"Yeah?" he asked hopefully.

"Will you stay?" she asked while avoiding eye contact and fiddling with the sheets on the bed nervously. Now that she had her memory back she felt closer to him than ever. She didn't want him to leave. But it was difficult for her to be so needy and open around him. On the other hand he was still the boy she loved; if she was honest, the same boy she had loved for well over a year. The truth was no one ever made her feel safer or more wanted than him.

"I thought you'd never ask" he smiled while walking back across the room to sit at her side.

The nurses came by a little later and smiled when they saw that he still hadn't left. The fact was the two teenagers had created quite a following in the hospital; there was no denying the love they shared.

The nurse offered to bring in another cot for Lucas to sleep in, but he declined. Without words Lucas climbed in bed beside her and they just held each other. Although both of them were exhausted, they just lay awake in each other arms for a while. Being there with each other felt right, it was how it was supposed to be.

_It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own  
_

"I'm glad your back" Lucas whispered into the darkness as he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her newly returned curls. He didn't know if she was awake or not, but he felt he needed to say it.

"I'm glad I'm back too" she smiled as she held him closer sand buried her head into his chest breathing in his scent. "I missed you" she whispered so low she hoped he couldn't hear. She didn't mean simply missed him while she was sick, it was more than that.

As he pulled her closer she knew without a doubt he had heard her. "I missed you too Blondie, everyday"

_Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you_

_You are so beautiful to me_

"It's always going to be there, isn't it" she whispered in a child like voice as she snuggled closer to him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

"Always!" Lucas smiled before they both drifted off to sleep.


	16. Question for the readers

I just got a review on one of my stories asking me to continue with it. I was curious to know would people be interested in reading if I continued with them?


End file.
